Mako's Turn
by otaku-e
Summary: 4 years after the end of the LoK. Everyone is paired up and moving on happily in life, except Mako. What happens when a new girl is introduced in their lives? What happens when Mako learns that she's Jinora's friend? What is it about the new girl and Mako's past that keeps things from working out? Rated M for situations. [Mako and OC] [Comments welcome]
1. Chapter 1 - Letters

**Author's Note:**

Here is the background:

It's 4 years after the 3rd Spirit Portal opened in the Spirit Wilds of Republic City.

Instead of rebuilding Republic City, they moved further inland and founded New Republic City, or NR.

Prince Wu abolished the monarchy and democracy was founded in the Earth Kingdom. Re-elections are coming up.

Air Benders still act as peacekeepers, a select few act as impartial political ambassadors due to their nomadic ways.

Mako is 26

Bolin is 24

Jinora is 18

The relationships are the same as when the series ended. But, for reference:

Bolin + Opal

Korra + Asami

Jinora + Kai

Varrick + Zhu Li

**Forgiveness please:**

I wrote out the entire outline before writing the story. So I know how it will end, and hopefully it'll be easier for me to stay on track.

I have no beta reader (and I've tried looking previously). I will do my best to correct spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Ownership:**

I do not own anything about the characters except the OC. I do this just for fun and not for money.

**= = = = = CHAPTER 1: LETTER = = = = =**

_snippets of letters between Jinora and her friend_

Mirai, so are you getting any better at pai sho with all the lessons you've been having? How's Grand Pa doing? It's amazing how much your healing has improved. It's amazing what a little motivation can do isn't it? I am hoping that I can teach Kai some things about spirituality, but I've been trying for years and it doesn't seem to stick. But that's fine, I like him just the way he is…..

jinora, i can not believe you are still trying. maybe you should stop and give the poor guy a break. are you guys still travelling to the earth kingdom together or are you on separate assignments again. i can not imagine what it must be like to be in a long distance relationship. thank you for asking about grand pa. he seems to be getting worse. i'm worried this is beyond my ability to help but he does not seem interested. he keeps saying that he feels better after our pai sho sessions and says game play does wonders for your health. i keep explaining to him that i am healing him in exchange for the lessons…

j, i am worried. i am really worried. grand pa seems to be doing worse, faster. i have tried reading books, i have tried consulting with the doctors. grand pa refuses to see other healers. i am at my wits end. i need some guidance. i have been meditating more but have not seen you in the spirit world. are you busy?

j, i'm worried. he coughed up blood the last time we met. i think i am going crazy. i feel like i could sense the water elements throughout his body. that's just a fluke right? i am sleep deprived because i have been trying to come up with ways to help heal him. i want to ask the chiefs if i can go into the spirit portal to get spirit water...but considering the history, i do not think i can nor do i feel right going without permission...am i being a coward….

Mirai, my apologies. I have been kept so busy. Did I not tell you I was gone as an ambassador to the Fire Nation? I'm sorry that I have been out of touch for so long. I have been meditating but maybe our timing is off. I haven't seen you. But I haven't been meditating as much. I am so sorry to hear about your friend. I do not have any advice to give other than to say you are doing what you feel is right. You are not a coward. In fact, I think you're very brave to be helping Grand Pa…

Mirai, I hope things are going well. Everything's the same here. Ikki might actually have a boyfriend. I'm curious to see how Dad will react to that. Meelo has really developed his artistic skills, although I do not know how much more he can develop them. You should see Rohan, he's so calm. He's more like me than Ikki and Meelo. But he's like Meelo in the sense he really doesn't want to train in air bending. Dad is furious with him.

Mirai, I'm going on another trip. I know air benders are supposed to be nomads and to give up their worldly attachment, but I really miss Kai when we're gone. Things are starting to get really serious. Can I ask you some personal questions...i hope no one reads these letters…

Mirai, I haven't heard from you. Did I offend you with my questions about Kai….

Mirai, it's been months since I've heard something or have felt your presence in the Spirit World. Are you okay? What happened to Grand Pa? I am worried.

jinora, you must be wondering where i have been. i have decided to travel. unfortunately grand pa passed. there was a big misunderstanding in regards to his family. i was overwhelmed with such sadness i left. did you write me? i have not gotten your letters if you have….

Mirai, It was good to see you in the Spirit World… i had no idea you travelled all the way to the Fire Nation…

Mirai, You travel almost as much as I do. Are you picking up souvenirs for Kai and Me from the Southern Air Temples…

Mirai, I can't believe you're in the Earth Kingdom and heading here. What terrible timing. I have to leave for Ba Sing Se when you are supposed to arrive at New Republic City. I'll be gone for a month at the least. I'm helping with the Elections and the transition of officials. I can not believe the timing. I've enclosed a ticket to the New Year Masquerade Ball they have. It's a good way to see people without being known, plus you get to taste all of the wonderful food. I wish you'd stay with us at Air Temple Island instead of renting an apartment. I can understand wanting a place of your own, but you've been alone for so long, wouldn't you want to hang out with a bunch of air benders! i can't wait to introduce you to my family…


	2. Chapter 2 - Month 1

**= = = = = Month 1 = = = = =**

Masked women giggle as the slide up to Mako, "Oh Detective, you're not making it any fun, you have to wear a mask!"

"Ladies," he says as he tries to slink out of their arms, "I'm working right now."

"Oh, like that has ever stopped you from having fun before."

"Oh look, now you made him angry."

Mako, unable to hide his irritation, excuses himself from the women and makes his way over to Lin.

"Now we lost our chance of getting laid! I heard he was incredible too…"

_Ugh...that stupid fling won't die down! _"Beifong," he nods sharply.

"I see you're as popular as ever," Lin flatly notes as she scans the crowd.

"I don't want to talk about it." He assumes the position and begins scanning the crowd.

"Why don't you go eat, kid?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You were here before me, ugh...another drunk male looking like he's on the attack," Lin stretches her neck side to side cracking the joints. "I really wish they would go to a drink-ticket system. Our jails will be full of stupid drunks at this rate."

Mako turns to see a man in a Spirit Animal costume with his sights locked on a lady a few feet ahead making her way through the crowd. "I'll get this Chief, if you go, you might freak him out and cause a bigger seen."

"And you won't?"

"I'll pretend I know her," he responds but is already walking off. He notices the lady is in a red layered dress, but the layers seemed to float around her. The gold design around the bodice made her easy to spot, but that was also the problem. He saw the drunkard was nearly there and Mako still had half the room to cross. He picked up his pace when the guy grabbed the girl's arm. She turned and saw her face was covered in a beautiful gold and red masque but could tell by her body language that she was trying to pull away.

"Hey! Hey," he called out jogging up to them. "I've been looking for you all over…" He was thrown off. With her darker skin she assumed her eyes would be blue like Korra's, but they were amber. _Pretty_ he thought breifly.

"Beat it kid, we're busy," the drunkard tightened his grip on the lady, but Mako swiftly put his hand on top of his. "Look, kid…." The guy finally looked at Mako, in his uniform. Mako smiles as recognition dawns on the guys face and half tosses the girl away. She stumbles, but Mako catches her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Ma'am. It's my job." He stood in front of her, not sure what to do, but not really wanting to go. He feels someone approach and sees the two women from earlier heading in their direction. "Do you, umm, want to…"

"Do you mind showing me to the buffet?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry and this place is so big."

Mako laughs and gently puts his hand against her back, "After you." He extends his free arm and bows slightly.

She laughed, "You could just point."

"This is a full service job," he quipped as he escorted her to the food room. He explains how things are set up and stays with her as she selects her food. "I'm going to get something to drink. How about you find a table?"

"Oh I'm fine, you really don't- "

"It's fine, I need a break."

"Okay, can you get me water then?"

"Really, water?"

She giggled, "I think there's enough drinking going on, don't you?"

_Her laugh sounds like bells._ "Sure, I'll be back." It took longer than he anticipated. In fact, when he got to the table, he realized that he didn't have any food and she hadn't eaten hers. "You didn't have to wait for me to come back to eat. Usually girls eat when the guy's not looking."

"Well they must not be very attractive girls then."

He laughed. "Aren't you going to eat."

"Why don't you eat some. i can hear your stomach growl?"

A flush instantly crept on his cheeks, "What?"

"I don't mind. The line is long. Think of it as a thank you for helping me earlier."

"Isn't that kind of cheating? The food is free," but he ends up sharing her food. The conversation flows easily between the two. After the meal, the go back to the main area to seek access to the balcony. Tenzin spots Lin following someone, "Ahh, Mako. And as I thought, he's not in festive attire."

"To be fair, he is working, but it's nice to see that he's taken an interest in something other than work."

"Is that necessarily a good thing? You know his reputation of late."

"Oh that," Lin says, scanning the crowd again as Mako and the lady in red enter the balcony, "you should've seen him earlier. He's been fighting off women. I think those days are past him. The rumors are old."

"I don't see how you deal with it. If it were my children-"

"Well, that's the point, Tenzin. He's not my child. And regardless of what he does in his private time, he's a great Detective. It doesn't interfere with his work. Ugh, there's the President. He's about to make his speech. I'll go get Mako and see you on stage."

-.-.-

The President finally finished his speech but Mako lost sight of the lady in red when reporters repositioned everyone for pictures. _I guess I'll never see her again._

"Mako, go home."

Mako double blinked, still seeing spots from the flashes. "I'm good, Chief."

"You have too many hours for this event. Go home. I'm closing shop with the others. That's an order." She added when he saw that he was going to protest.

Mako sighed reluctantly. It's not like he has anyone to go home to. He hopped off the stage and made his way over to Bolin to say goodbye before heading out.

"What? You're not going to party some more? Varrick always throws the best after parties!"

"Come on, Bolin, it's already late! Nah! It's New Years…"

Mako laughed, Bolin was as energetic as he had enough of the parties and the alcohol. The Chief was right, he should just go home. Mako steps out into the cold winter air, breathing it in, clearing his nose of all the perfumes and food and alcohol and sweat from the Ball. He can't help but notice attendees staggering, some waiting for their rides, others walking home. _ugh, the idiot from before._ He sees the man talking with a few guys.

"Stupid cop. Getting in my way." The guys playfully jostle him around. "Don't worry, I'm going to get it still...all alone...mine…"

Unable to turn off work-mode, Mako sensed a threat and decided to follow the guy. A lot of times, drunks make idle threats and empty promises, but the guy was walking in the direction of Mako's apartment..._So i'm not really following him…_ he kept justifying to himself. He followed the guy for a bit, and decided that nothing was happening...or did, until the guy started running and disappeared around a corner. _Tsk! _Mako picked up the pace and turned the corner and found it empty. _Damn it, I followed too far behind…_ He scanned the area and found nothing out of the ordinary. There were a few people walking home from parties, but no one reacting to anything - no alarms, no looting, no crime-in-action-stop-and-stare… Mako was about to turn around something caught his eye, there in the very edge of the street light was a gold mask….a few feet from an alley. And then he heard it, the faint _din_ of a struggle.

Mako ran up and saw the outlines of people in struggle. "Stop right there!" he yelled as he sent a fire blast above the shadowy figures heads to illuminate the dark alley. "You again!" Mako took off running but the guy threw the person down to the ground. "Ugh come on," Mako cried in frustration, being forced to stop and not chase the perp. "Hey, it's okay, I'm a copy," he delivered his canned lines.

He reached down and felt an arm, and light a flame with his free hand. "Are you okay?"

"How did you know?" the voice asked, a bit rough.

"I didn't, just got a bad feeling. So I followed him. Glad I did," the face finally looked up. "It's you! You're the one from the party!" Mako quickly extinguished the flame to help her to her feet. "Are you hurt," he asked, with more concern than the first time.

"I'm fine."

"Here, let me take you home."

"It's okay, really."

"You've just been attacked. Do you think I'd let you walk home alone," he says as he picks up her mask. "You're bleeding."

'Am I?"

Mako pulls her into the street light to look at her more. "We should get you cleaned up. My place isn't far from here."

"I'll be fine real-"

"Cut it out. Let me help you okay? We're going to my place, no objections."

She gives in as they walk to his place in silence. There is tension in the air: Mako from adrenaline and the lady from a swirl of emotions. She's been running for months, how could she have let her guard down...and now she's going with a cop to his place? She's tired, she wants to see her friend, but she won't be back for months.

-.-.-

"Here's some water, I'm going to get the medical kit." She looks at her amber eyes, "NO objections okay? No more apologies or saying you're fine as long as you're here."

Her mouth instantly snaps shut as he walks off to get the medical kit. But she wastes no time in drawing water from the glass to focus on the cut on her arm.

"You're...you're a bender?"

She nods.

"You didn't say anything at the party."

"Do people start off with that?"

"I guess they don't. No wonder you kept telling me you'll be fine." He sets the kit down and she puts the water back in the glass.

"Thank you."

Mako notices she's trembling a little. "So you're a healer?" _She must be in shock after what happened._

"Yes." _how much is he going to ask me?_

There was awkawrd silence. "Um… I should be getting home…"

"No." She panicked. "You're covered in dirt and you still have blood on you and your dress is torn. You'll draw attention leaving in that state. At least take a shower. Don't worry about clothes, I've got some old stuff you can wear. And don't argue with me, okay."

She sighs and he pats her on the shoulder. As she enters the bathroom she notices that he's already laid out clothes and a towel for her. She smiles to herself at his thoughtfulness. _Maybe this isn't a bad thing. Maybe coming here will be a good thing. Maybe I can hide in plain sight...there are so many people like me who are mixed, they may not be able to find me._ She convinces herself that maybe things will be okay and she can start new here as she rinses the dried blood from her body and continues to heal herself with the water from the shower.

-.-.-

She emerges to find Mako setting a small meal on the table. "I was hungry so I made some food. I'm guessss…" he stutters over himself as he sees her in his old clothes. A faint blush creeps up to his cheeks as he coughs to hide his embarrassment. "I'm guessing you're hungry too."

"Thank you...ummm…"

"Mako. The name's Mako. I guess we never really did introductions during the party."

"No, I guess not," she quickly slips food in her mouth to keep her from talking, but her taste buds betray her. "Oh man, this is really good."

"Thanks. It's nothing fancy."

She hid her mouth as she spoke, "The taste matters more than the presentation."

_Funny. Her manners are not as good as Asami's but much better than Korra's. _"Thanks...so, you never did tell me your name…"

"Oh, Mirai."

"That's not typical Water Tribe is it?"

"Oh I guess not. Water tribe names are usually full of Ks and ah sounds."

They end up talking through the light meal, and sitting on the couch and talking some more. She ask Mako questions about himself, offering up anecdotes on her life without giving much detail. Eventually they both start to drift. "You should get to bed."

"What? No, I should go ho-"

"Mirai."

Her breath caught at the sound of her name from his lips.

"You promised me no more arguing."

"I did, but I can not take your bed after you've saved, clothed, and fed me."

"You can, you will, I insist."

"No-"

"Man you're stubborn!" She flinched and Mako immediately regretted raising his voice. "How about this, we'll sit in bed and talk. Whoever falls asleep first get the bed."

Delirious from the lack of sleep, it sounded like a fine idea. Sitting some how became leaning. Leaning some how became laying down, facing each other.

"...i can't remember if I told this story so many times, or if it's been so long since I've told it…." he says when she reaches out to hold his hand after telling her of the murder of his parents. "It feels like so long ago, like I have another life now." She smiles, eyes closed. _She's fading fast._

"It's not another life, just another chapter."

"Book reference again?"

"Is there anything better?"

"You remind me of a friend, more like a little sister…" _Ahh….and she's out. _He smiles as his eyes close. _She is pretty amazing. it's been forever since someone made me feel like this….ugh, don't think about the last time….besides are you stupid, you just met her..._He opens his eyes one last time to look at Mrai before sleep claims him.

-.-.-

The next morning Mako wakes and finds that they're still holding hands even though they've both moved since they've fallen asleep. Suddenly, Mirai bolts upright and looks around. "Hey, hey… it's okay. You're safe remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," her hand slips from his as she hides her face in embarrassment.

"You really have to stop apologizing all the time, it's annoying…" he jokes, but realizes she didn't take it that way. _UGH, just do it._ Mako leans over and kisses her gently on the corner of her mouth. "it's not bad to apologize, but I alredy told you you're not imposing. So stop because I want to do this for you."

Mirai flushes and Mako grins at himself, pleased. "Don't you have work?"

"No, I have off for working the stupid party. Everyone else wanted to go so bad and I didn't have a date. So it worked out."

"you didn't like it?"

He rolled out of bed and made his way to the ktichen, "I don't normally like politics, but I do what I need to because of my job."

Mirai followed him to the living room and they continue talking as Mako cooks. They end up talking more and time slips by them. Completely at ease with Mirai, Mako doesn't even notice.

"Oh, I should probably go home…"

"Keep the clothes."

"I couldn't-"

"Walking home in your dress this late in the day _after_ the party would look weird. I thought you said you didn't want to stand out?

"Are cops always this smart?"

"Look, if you feel bad about it, just give them back the next time you see me.

She smiles at Mako, "Okay, I promise to clean your clothes so I can return them to you the next time I see you."

"Perfect," he says as he tucks stray hair behind her ear.

**= = = = = author's note = = = = =**

i googled fire nation dress or something like that and found this picture. i thought "sure why not, like looks suitable for a ball!"

cdnpix show / imgs / e640d4f29469eb2810a05616e0939ab5 . jpg

cdnpix show /imgs/ e640d4f29469eb2810a05616e0939ab5. jpg


	3. Chapter 3 - Month 2 & 3

**= = = = = next few months (2, 3) = = = = =**

A walk to the door became a walk to the lobby became a walk to her bust stop became a walk to her apartment became a walk to her door...ended up with them inside her room. _Just a little bit further and then i'll go home_, Mako kept telling himself. Mirai didn't mind the company though. Each bit of the way they stood a little closer and a touch lingered a bit longer. She cooked him an early dinner.

"Wow, the flavors are really interesting. It's like you've been living in Republic City the whole time. Usually people who come straight from one of the nations cook mostly the food from there."

"Oh, but I travelled remember? So I picked up a lot here and there. I wanted to immerse myself in where ever I was," she lied.

"That's really cool how you did that. I never thought about that when I travelled."

_It was more to not stand out and to hide._

The evening repeated much of yesterday. Talking about everything and nothing at all, although both were very cautious to not give names or specific details.

They were flirting and enjoying it. For once, Mako had met someone that didn't know of his reputation, the battles he fought with "Team Avatar" to save the world, his relationship with Korra and Asami, Korra and Asami's relationship, his brother - the famous mover star, etc. He had met someone without agenda. He didn't kid himself, he liked attention, well he loved it, especially more so now that he had something to show for it, unlike when he was a Pro Bender. That he did to ensure him and Bolin had a roof over their heads and money to feed themselves, as little as it was. But the attention he's been getting recently wasn't exactly focused on Mako being awesome.

For Mirai, she was happy that she could have a life again after nearly a year of running. It was nice to have a human connection again, a friend, an "interest." Her friendship with Jinora, which was more of a metaphysical relationship as they only met in the Spirit World via meditation. This time, she felt like she was back home, in the Northern Water Tribe, with someone to talk to and hang out with.

"So what's on your agenda for tomorrow," Mako asks casually, not hinting towards anything.

"Oh, maybe a job search. I did just get into town and need money." She was careful to not say "moved" which implied that she was going to stay.

"Ahh, speaking of job… I should get going."

"Oh, okay," she said shaken from her thoughts.

"Oh, I mean, I don't to-" he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed but her smile and her soft hand on his reassured him that he had nothing to be embarrassed over. "I would like to see you again."

Her smile grew and her face was alight. "I would like to see you, too," she blushed and Mako's heart skipped a beat.

Reluctantly he headed towards her door. He had to go home. He had work in the morning and there was laundry and cleaning to do. He would go grocery shopping for the week after work tomorrow. He turned at the door.

"Well, goodnight," she said shyly.

"I could...I could show you around NR on my days off…."

She laughed. It was obvious he didn't want to leave without knowing he was guaranteed to see her. She thought it was sweet but was partly afraid of easy this all was_. Had he been paid off? But he's a cop. He doesn't seem like a bad cop._ She realized Mako was looking at her and she kissed him lightly on the mouth, a return for the kiss last night. "That would be nice."

-.-.-

They ended up seeing each other most of Mako's days off. Still uncertain of NR (New Republic) and hesitant to be so attached to someone else. Jinora still hadn't return from Ba Sing Se yet but Mirai had written her a letter shortly after her arrival to let her know where she arrived.

She eventually found a job working at the library. When he protested that it wouldn't make as much money as a desk job or waitressing, she told Mako it was perfect because she loved books, and that seemed to appease him. In reality, not many people went to the library. She could work there and develop no real interest in anyone, she wouldn't stand out, and she could do research by reading the books when things were slow, which was often.

It didn't go unnoticed that Mako was seen often enough with a new girl and rather consistently and not in conjunction with other girls. He was seen holding hands, grocery shopping, taking walks around NR, etc. At work, the guys on the force tease him about Mirai, asking who she is. Joking that he better not dump her and date someone else after her or the two girls would end up together like Korra and Asami. That, Mako did not like.

-.-.-

"Man, it's been a long time Mako! Where have you been," Bolin says bursting through his door. "You've been out of touch for so long."

"Me? What about you, Bo? You and Opal have been pretty busy."

"Correction, bro. Opal has been busy. She's been gone for a month in Omashu. Remember, the 2nd round of elections in the Earth Kingdom...can you call it a Kingdom now without Prince Wu?"

Remembrance struck Mako. "That's right. Korra and the Air Benders are gone to the Earth _Empire_."

"Yes, Empire. I didn't know if we were keeping the name or not with the whole Kuvira thing. Although I would've personally like United Earth Nation or something like that...BUUUUUUT…... "

Mako braced himself for it.

"Rumor has it that you've been a very busy guy. And I should know," Bolin draped an arm around Mako, "I'm your brother. So...care to fill me in? Because I should be the first to know the details." Bolin sits Mako down and puts his face in his hands, eager to hear Mako's story. Bolin stares at Mako as the silence thickens. "All right, it's a girl isn't it. No it is. I mean, why else would you be gone and not saying anything. Or, are you on an undercover mission? No not that. But a girl right? First serious one since the whole Korrasami thing?"

Mako flinches, "Would you drop that name?"

"It's not me. It's the people!"

Mako rolled his eyes. He was happy for Korra and Asami. But after four years, he had hoped the jokes of him being the "Great Matchmaker" would die down. _Well, they did...they were just replaced by me being a man-whore instead._ Mako sighed. He wondered how long it would be before the rumors got the Mirai?

"So, it's a girl," Bolin said snapping Mako from his thought. "you've finally met someone." Mako's reaction were a dead give away. Bolin immediately leapt across the table and tackled Mako on the couch. "How could you have kept this from me?! Come on tell me. Is it the water tribe girl with the fire bender eyes?"

"What!"

"Worst kept secret ever! Although, as your brother, I do have to say, I am mad that you didn't tell me and I had to find out from other people first, but you know, I'm happy for you. but if you would just told me sooner…

"All right all right. I met a girl." Mako gently pushed Bolin off of him. I met her the night of the Masquerade Ball.

"What? How did I not know this?"

"Dude, I said I met her there."

"Oh right."

"We just sort of started hanging out ever since."

"D'ja kiss her?"

"What?"

"Okay that's a yes. So how serious is this? When am I going to meet her?"

"It's only been a few months. But we're taking it slow. I think she's been hurt in the past and doesn't want to go too fast too soon."

"Right, right," Bolin nodded. "But you don't want to be like Varrick and have the perfect girl beside you the entire time and do nothing."

"Umm, that's a bit different. We've only known each other for a few months."

"Yeah but you and Korrasami…"

"Would you stop saying that"

"Well, you were kinda fast with them"

"And that didn't work out well...for me. So I don't mind taking it slow."

"Yeah considering all the girls you've been sleeping around with?" Mako shot Bolin a look. "Is that still not a topic open for discussion?"

"Was it ever?"

"Well we were all sorta worried you'd end up with some sorta disease…"

"WHAT?!"

"Mako you were bringing home a different girl every night."

"I WAS NOT!" Mako got up and paced the room. _How have the rumors evolved to that?_

"Well, it's about time you got serious and settled down."

"Bro, it's only been a few months."

"you know, i think about settling down to...with Opal…" Mako turned to face his brother. He knew he was serious about Opal and guessed this type of talk would be coming soon. "I mean, when I think about it, I don't want to be with anyone else other than her. And I think, 'Man, I can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with this girl,' and then sometimes I think 'Man, we're so young.' Ya know?" Mako patted his brother on his back. "I wish I could ask Dad about Mom. Like, how did he know she was the one, how did he do it, what their relationship was like."

Mako hugged his brother. "I know Bro."

"Sometimes, sometimes I'm afraid that we might start growing apart because Opal is always gone. I mean, last time we barely had anything to talk about...which is weird because you'd figure if we were apart there would be a lot to talk about…."

"Don't worry about it. It's tiring travelling all the time. Each time she comes home she's tired and then has to turn around and leave. Things will slow down. In the mean time, just tell her how you feel to avoid misunderstanding."

Bolin hugged Mako, "You are so awesome. Even though you don't have much experience with relationships."

Mako rolled his eyes. "When the time comes, when you're ready, I promise to help you find something for Opal."

Bolin pulled back from the embrace, keeping his hands on Mako's shoulder, "Really?!"

Mako nodded.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BRO EVER!" Mako laughed, happy that his brother's lively, happy personality has not dulled in all these years.


	4. Chapter 4 - Month 4

**= = = = = month 4 = = = = =**

The morning poked through the curtains as Mirai woke in the arms of Mako.

"Good morning," he said as he gently kissed her on the lips, his free arm exploring the length of her body.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes by nuzzling into Mako's bare chest. He rolled on his back pulling her body onto his and kissed the top of her head. "Were you watching me sleep again?"

"But I've never seen anyone who sleep with their eyes half open like you do." She bit Mako's chest in protest. "Ow!"

"Serves you right!"

He rolled over and pinned her underneath him. He was hard again and he could feel her wetness from the night before between her thighs. _I love you_.

They breathed together. Afraid to move because moving would mean making love again. Not that it was bad, it was great. Mirai had never lost herself in someone so completely. Mako, on the other hand, took enjoyment in pleasuring her. But most of the prior night was sex, no conversation. The pent up sexual tension for the past months broke like a dam during a typhoon. He wasn't sure there was a room or surface in his apartment they hadn't made love on.

"You're beautiful." She blushed. He loved making her body react: blushing, moaning, squirming, coming.

She was afraid of how fast she was falling for him, worried it would just be physical from both their sides. But she knew, deep down, that she was starting to really care for him. She had heard rumors about him from her coworkers at the library. One of them thought she saw Mirai with Mako, but Mirai took too long to give a response, her coworkers knew she was the one "dating" Mako. Although well intended, they immediately began to recount all of the rumors about his love life, starting with "Korrasami."

Mirai knew that the Avatar had a romantic relationship with a woman, but didn't realize they were both Mako's past loves. Not that she really paid too much attention. She was a child at the time Mako was dating the Avatar (according to her coworkers). Mirai listened to their stories, but decided to not let them affect her. If the tables were turned and Mako heard the rumors of her, she would want Mako to believe what he knew of her, and not what others were saying. That was the least she could do for the man she was falling in love with.

"So do you?" Mako tries to confirm as he rolls out of bed.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'd like you to meet my brother," he said as they stepped into the shower.

Mirai hesitates. She was already in NR longer than she originally planned. _But this 'hiding in plain sight' seems to be working. There are so many people here that no one cares too much about what others are doing. Not like home, where it was insulated enough it felt like a small town. _

"That'll be great."

_She hesitated. I wonder who she dated. Is she afraid of commitment? _"Are things moving too fast?"

"What," she asked, surprised.

"I mean, I know you wanted to take things slow, but I want to make sure you're comfortable." Mirai smiled, a real smile that melted him.

"How did I get so lucky?" She said, throwing her arms around him.

"What do you mean?"

She doesn't respond with words.

-.-.- a few days later -.-.-

"So, I talked to my brother, he's really excited to meet you. How about next weekend?"

"Oh I've actually got something planned."

"Really?"

"Do you remember that friend I told you about? Well I'm finally going to be able to meet her."

"Man, really? It's been 4 months."

"I know, she's been busy. And I've had a good distraction," she winked at him.

"Well what about the next day? Or the weekend after that?"

"Umm...I haven't seen her in ages, so I don't know how much time I'm going to be spending with her," she bit her lip, saddened to be brushing him off. "I wanted to be as open as possible for her, considering we couldn't have met if it weren't for her giving me her Masquerade Ball invitation."

"Nah, it's understandable. I'm just really excited to introduce you to my brother. He's been dying to meet you."

Again, she was torn between the desire to run and the desire to stay, to stop running, plant roots, have a home again. _Just meet with Jinora and decide after that._ But she could feel her resolve breaking. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be with Mako.

-.-.- a few days later -.-.-

Jinora and Kai wait for her friend to arrive.

"I mean, I just don't understand how you'll know her in person if you've only met in the Spirit World."

"Kai, i see her like I see you standing in front of me. It's just as physical there as it is here...we're just meditating." Kai nods but doesn't really understand. "Oh, I feel her!"

"What?" Jinora takes off toward the street. "Hey!" Kai grabs Jinora's arm and pulls her back from the street. "Don't just go running out like that."

"But she's right there!" Jinora takes off running again and Kai runs after her.

Mirai sensed Jinora approaching and turned. Quickly she was enveloped in an embrace. The two girls hugged each other, for what seemed like forever to Kai as people parted around them. Mirai looked up at and saw Kai staring at them.

"Is this him?" she whispered to Jinora, just loud enough for Kai to hear.

Jinora smiled, still hugging Mirai, "Yeah."

"He's jsut like you said he would be," Kai arched his brow as she said this.

Jinora laughed, "Funny hair cut and all, I told you it hasn't changed since I met him."

"Hey!"

-.-.-

The trio ended up taking Lefty to the Spirit Wilds in the former Republic City. "Oh wow, Jinora! It's more beautiful than I ever imagined."

"Don't you have something similar in the Northern Water Tribe," Kai asked. "You're from there right?"

"Yeah, but this it's a Spirit Oasis. It's completely different from this."

"So, how often do you meet up in the Spirit World?"

Mirai looked at Jinora questioningly. "I've explained it to him before. You can't leave your body for too long. It's not like a vacation spot. You'd have to go through the portals themselves to be connected to your body."

"Right. it's confusing."

Mirai placed a hand on Kai's arm, "No, I understand. There are things about my own bending that I don't understand. Spirituality is apart of you but sometimes confusing to grasp the concept of there being two separate worlds for something that's apart of who you are. There's so much spiritual energy you probably don't even feel the difference because it's so close by and has been close by for so long."

"You know, now that you mention it, I can't even feel your energy or Kai's."

"Because there's soooo much spiritual stuff going on," Kai offered questioningly.

"Probably," Mirai answered.

"Will that affect things," Kai asked Jinora as he reached for her hand, an act that did not go unnoticed by Mirai.

"I take it there's another reason why you asked me all the way out here?" Mirai watches as Jinora and Kai look at each other, seemingly having a conversation without words. A twinge of jealousy crept up, _I wonder if Mako and I would ever become that close?_

"Just be direct," Kai told her.

"Umm," Jinora looked from Kai to Mirai. "I...I think it might be pregnant."

Instantly Mirai pulls water from the near by spirit vines and wraps it around Jinora's stomach. "Hey," Kai asks concerned, "Was that a good idea, pulling the water from the spirit vines?"

"I made an offering of forgiveness before I pulled the water," she said hurriedly while trying to concentrate. "I can sense something, a change happening in your body."

"That doesn't explain much," Kai said. "People say Katara can tell when people are pregnant by placing her hand on their belly."

"Kai, my mom was already fully pregnant and she was sensing if Rohan was another air bender."

"And, I no Katara," Mirai added.

"I know but can't you, like, see water in everything? Can't you see if there's a baby?"

Mirai looked at Jinora slightly offended she told Kai that part of her letters. "Well, it was amazing. Only Katara and Korra are the only ones that I know that can see like that with water bending."

"Look, it's like a really fuzzy picture. And it's not like when you conceive a baby it starts out looking like a baby. It looks more like a tadpole or a bean or something." Kai looks at her confused. "Haven't you learned about babies?"

"Not really."

"He is a boy," Jinora offered, "they don't pay attention until something like this happens."

"How long ago was it."

"What?" Kai interjects, again, trying to remain relevant to the conversation.

"How long ago did you guys have sex and why do you think you're pregnant? It's so soon I can barely sense anything, _if_ you are."

"I just…" Jinora flushed all different shades of pink and red. Mirai looked to Kai for answers.

"Well, we've been having sex a lot. More so because we've been busy with the elections in the Earth Empire and we haven't been partnered up because Jinora is a Master, so she's an ambassador. So, when we get together, we kind of go nuts."

"So when did you guys start to worry?"

Kai continued, "Well Jinora is normally really good at tracking her cycles...but we realized we haven't been paying attention. But…" Kai looked to the floor as it was his turn to blush, "we've been doing it so much that we don't know when it could've been."

Mirai nods in understanding… "But, what I don't get is… why do you guys not seem happy. I mean, you've been together for a long time now."

"My dad thinks it's too soon for us to get married." They stood in silence for a bit. "Is there anyway for you to know?"

"I mean, with time…"

"What if you bent more spirit water," Kai offered.

Mirai shook her head. "No, I don't want to do that again. I might be able to tell more if she were fully submerged and I can sense her whole body…" Mirai's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. Kai and Jinora waited patiently. "I can feel water in that direction. It's flowing."

Kai started heading off in the direction she pointed, "Old buildings are that way. The pipes might have burst and could just be flowing." it was an abandoned building. Water had accumulated over the years and was flowing freely. "It looks kind of dirty."

Jinora shook her head, "it's okay. I want to know," she said as she stepped in.

Mirai uses the water to learn Jinora's body. Then uses that knowledge to sense if there was another life being created. It took quite some time as the only person, other than herself, that she's known intimately through bending was Grand Pa. Kai watches the girls from a distance until finally, Mirai stops bending and he rushes over to help Jinora out of the water. Jinora uses air bending to dry herself.

"Well, you're healthy. Slightly dehydrated, but that's probably because you're not drinking as much as you would because you're stressed." She looks at them both. "But i did get a clearer feeling. You are pregnant, but it's in the early stages. I'd guess about maybe 1 to 2 months. It's kind of hard to tell at this point. We'd have to give it some time to see if it takes. You might end up having a spontaneous abortion - "

"What?!" says Kai, completely horrified.

"It's the medical term for "early term miscarriage." It happens to most women, so often that they think it's just a late period when it's not. You two just happen to know you're pregnant. I won't be able to really know more until you've progressed though. If you're worried, start wearing a cape now. You're so thin, any weight gain will be obvious. But Kai, " she turned to address him, "maybe you should talk to her dad again about marriage."

"we should get back," Kai responds, still taking in the fact he may be a father.

"Does anyone come out here," Mirai asks, noticing the place is pretty abandoned as Lefty climbed into the air.

"No, not really. Not usually without a purpose. They stopped giving tours when the Spirit Wilds became the new Portal. But people aren't treating it like a new tourist attraction either."

"So you brought me here because you knew we'd have privacy."

Jinora flinched, "i really did want to show you the Portal."

Mirai smiled. "I don't mind."

Kai broke the moments of silence that followed. "So, do you see water in people like earth benders see with vibrations?"

Mirai thought for a second, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"How exactly does that work?"

"Well, you know how water benders can bend water in things...like bend the water in plants to make them move? Well if you can do that, you can do it to almost anything with water in it. it's the same way some water benders can pull water from the air, out of plants and other things. If you can sense the water in plants, you can sense the water in people."

"If you can bend the water in plants to make them move, can you do the same to people? Isn't that blood bending?"

Mirai became silent and stiff. In a flat voice she responded, "I know nothing of blood bending. But I know water bending has a price, just like all things. There is a balance. To take water from something, like a plant, you essentially dehydrate or kil lthe plant. It's the same with people. If you pull too hard, you'll pull too much. Just because it's easy to pull water out of things doesn't mean you can exactly push water into them"

Kai marveled at Mirai's ability, "you must be an amazing fighter."

"I _don't_ fight," she said sharply staring blankly ahead. Jinora and Kai exchanged a glance. "I haven't refined my technique. I have to concentrate really hard to sense the water in a person without accidentally manipulating them. That's why all I do is heal."

Kai went to ask more questions, but stopped when Jinora took his hand and nearly imperceptibly shook her head. The flew the rest of the way to NR in silence.


	5. Chapter 5 - Month 5

**Author's Note:**

Thanks so much for reading. This is not going to be as detailed and involved as my other stories (The Assignment or A Sister for You, A Lover for Me for example). It's taking a really long time to finish and develop stories in general and I've been having a hard time trying to finish. Which is why, this time around I wrote the outline of the entire story first, so I wouldn't forget how I wanted it to end. However, I'm finding that it's lacking as much depth as I want. But I hope things get conveyed properly. I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. I tried posting the link to her dress from the ball, but it's not working. If you google "fire nation clothing women" it's the first image that pops up. It's a real person walking down the run way. Or you can copy and paste the following text into google to find it. It'll bring you to the page the image is on. LOL.

Felicitygs: Exequalistmako: Thegoddamazon: #But Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Got Fabulous More Like This Is Now Offically Sixteen Million Times Better Than When I First Saw It. Time To Reblog. Omg, Im Dying

P.P.S. someone commented that chapter 1 seemed a bit confusing.

Chapter 1 was a "collection of letters" or rather, snippets from them between Jinora and Mirai.

I tried to vary the writing between the two to make it obvious who the letter was from and to make it sound like two different people conversing.

apologies if that did not come across

**= = = = = month 5 = = = = =**

"Eh what?" Varrick arched his brow as he peered into Opal's face. "Where the hell is Bolin, I asked for Bolin." Opal turned her head to look indignant at Bolin.

"But, you didn't say that I wasn't supposed to bring anyone," Bolin explained from behind Mako.

"Gah, what the hell," Varrick exclaimed as he took a step outside. Everyone leaned back to get out of his way, but Varrick abruptly turned and kicked his own door open. "The more the merrier!" Varrick's house was extravagant by everyone's standards but his own. Now that Zhu Li was married to him and he wasn't taking her for granted, he listened to her more. Varrick wanted a place bigger than the old Pro Bending Arena, Zhu Li wanted something more practical. They compromised. Their place was a bit more extravagant than the Sato's old mansion.

"Where's Zhu Li," Opal asked innocently enough.

"Pregnant and puking!" he beamed. Everyone stood in stunned silence in the entryway. "Bolin, you'll be the Godfather!" Still in silence, the door opened and Korra walked in.

"Hey guys...party in the foyer?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! REALLY? ME?! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER?"

"What?" Varrick asked.

"No you goof," Mako slapped the back of Bolin's head. "_god _father. You're going to be the _god_ father."

"Zhu Li is pregnant?" Korra asks happily walking past the group, looking for Zhu Li.

"Yeah about that, she's puking a ton. Can't you do some spirit magic avatar stuff to make her stop," he asked as they all took seats in the living room.

"Ummm...I'm pretty sure that's all part of being a mother," she giggled. "You can't stop things that are supposed to be….Is anyone with her?"

"Ehh she likes being alone when she does that stuff. Probably because the first time she puked in front of me I puked on her." Everyone cringed as he continued. "I mean, it was like everything we ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner came back out. But i've been having a hard time finding a healer who can do anything for her."

"Because there's nothing to do," Korra said, knowing it was useless and that Varrick wouldn't hear her once he started talking.

"It's like no one understands what 'do the thing' means."

"Oh you know, Jinora has a friend that's a healer. Kai was raving about how amazing she is. You could try asking her."

"You know, if I had a million yuan for every time someone told me the know a healer, I'd be even more rich!" Varrick laughed heartily.

"I'm sure if you offered to pay her for her services, that might help. Jinora says she has a low paying desk job."

"Money, hrmm? Money has never been a problem for me. Zhu Li," he called, "do the thing…" Everyone blinked as Zhu Li still hasn't shown up. "Ehh… I'm going to need an assistant with Zhu Li like _this."_

"Oh!" Bolin says excitedly, "the air benders are having a lunch thingy at Air Temple Island. Varrick, you and Zhu Li should go because Jinora's friend is going."

"Bolin," Opal interjects, "that's for the Air Benders and you don't know that Jinora's friend will be there."

"Oh it'll be okay. Korra's going and she's only a quarter and air bender and Mako's says he's going so I'm sure it's open to other people."

"What now," Mako says surprised being suddenly pulled in. "I might be busy, actually…."

"Oh right, the girl you're dating? Well bring her too!"

"Mako," Korra playfully calls, "you're dating? How long have Asami and I been gone?"

"Thanks, Bo," Mako chides.

Bolin makes an apologetic face, but before he can say anything Varrick jumps in, "It's settled. We shall all meet this water bender friend of Jinora's at the Air Bender shin dig."

-.-.-

Mirai sets the last bowl down on the table in front of Mako and takes a seat across from him. He was enjoying eating at home more than going out, like his previous "relationships." This felt more real to him. It quickly became a routine that when they had dinner together, regardless of whose place it was, they would take tea on the couch, sit facing each other, legs tangled together, and talk about their day. They were both careful to not mention names but just say things like _brother, friend,_ or pronouns. They both were too smart to _not_ notice this oddity in their relationship, but since they both were doing it, they didn't ask. Mako was sure that Mirai heard about his shaded past and how bad it all must sound. But he didn't want to broach the topic. As far as Mirai was concerned. He knew that she wanted to take things slow and assumed it was attributed to talking about her past as well. But he didn't care. Although he only said it in his head and to himself, he was already in love with her. He would wait for her for as long as she needed.

"You know," Mako says between bites, "there's going to be this lunch thing and all my friends and my little bro will be there."

Mirai twitched a bit, but it went unnoticed by Mako as he was focused on eating, nervous to hear her answer. She had been in NR for nearly 6 months now. Almost as long as she had been running. _Nothing's happened. I shouldn't be scared anymore. I don't have to run any more, do I? I can make a home here can't I?_ She wanted to. She wanted a life with Mako.

"It would be really nice if you could come." He added, hoping it would sway her into saying yes. "We always used to be together, so it was never this hard. I guess we sort of took it for granted how much contact we all had. I mean, it's not the first time we've all been busy, but it sorta makes your appreciate when you are together."

"I would love to." Mako's face lit up. "But…." Makos' face fell. "I already told my friend I would meet her for lunch. I was hoping to ask you to come with me."

Mako laughed. "It's okay. I know how important she must be to you."

"I could ask her to reschedule. Like maybe I can go with you to your lunch and we can move ours to a dinner," she offered, not wanting to upset Mako.

"No, I would never ask you to do that. Meet with your friend. Maybe i'll just tell everyone about you at the lunch and then you can meet them." Mirai blushed. "would that be okay?"

"Yes," she blushed again making Mako's heart skip a beat.

-.-.- Air Bender Luncheon -.-.-

A few days later, the Air Temple Island is abuzz with activity. "Team Avatar" gathered in a sitting room near the dining hall, waiting for Zhu Li and Varrick to arrive. They were talking about the 2nd round of Earth Empire elections. How some governors were written in although they were not running. Wu, former Prince Wu, was part of the write ins which caused Jinora to stay longer. He did not run for Governor the first time, but was written in. He graciously accepted as a way to help ease the transition from monarchy to democracy. However, the 2nd election he was written in again and won by the sheer volume of write ins. Jinora had to meet with the Earth Empire Council as complaints of an subversive monarchy were starting to rise. They hadn't anticipated that they would have to deal with repeat winners. To avoid a situation where someone won in succession, they had to come up with rules. The rules had to be accepted by all of the Earth Empire. It took months.

"That's pretty crazy," Bolin said.

"And to think, we all thought he was an idiot when we first met him," Mako said.

They hear a ruckus outside and look out the window. "Of course, it's Varrick," Asami says flatly. "We should go help Zhu Li, she looks pale." The couple walk off to help the newly arrived guests.

"You going to find Opal?"

"Nah, bro. She said the women are cooking and not to bother her."

Mako gets up and stretches, let's go look for…

"Hey guys," Kai pops his head in.

"Kai! Hey little buddy!" He runs up to muss up Kai's head and realizes they're eye to eye. "You're not little any more."

"I made something, I wanted you guys to check it out."

The men walk off towards the pavilion together. "What did you make," Mako asks.

"It's like an air knife...blade…you bend a whole bunch of concentrated air into it…"

Lunch is nearly set when Varrick and Zhu Li enter with Korra and Asami. They take a seat at the table in the dining hall when Zhu Li asks for some bread. "I never knew being pregnant would sick so much," Korra said taking a roll and handing it to Zhu Li.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. How sick you can be with one pregnancy and completely fine with the next. How the first few months you'll be fine and the next you won't or the complete opposite. The only thing that you can know is that you don't know anything and can predict nothing," Pema said cheerily setting down more food before turning to get more food before the luncheon formally began.

"You know, if you keep putting more food in front of Zhu Li, she'll puke just looking at it." Zhu Li shot a look at Varrick, annoyed with all the puking jokes. It did not go unnoticed. "Umm...speaking of, where's Jinora's healer friend?"

"In the kitchen still," Pema said before turning the corner.

"Perfect," Varrick proclaimed excitedly.

"Varrick," Zhu Li protested.

"No time like the present," he winked as he disappeared after Pema.

Asami is the first to talk, "So how far along are you?"

"Three to four months I would guess," Mirai said coming through the door being pulled by Varrick, followed by Ikki, Jinora, and Pema bearing trays.

"What? That's amazing," Korra said looking up at Mirai. "How can you tell?"

"Oh, just from what Varrick has mentioned," Mirai smiled, but that smile quickly faded as Zhu Li turned pale. Mirai quickly pulled water from the glasses already set in the dining hall and used it to calm Zhu Li's muscles. "Pema, quick, the bathroom."

Meelo entered with Bolin, Mako, and Kai. "Ugh, I was told if I got everyone that we could eat. When I left, Varrick and Zhu Li were here and mom and the girls were coming. Now I have to get them too?"

"They'll be back. Zhu Li wasn't feeling well, but we can sit," Jinora and Ikki returned with the last plates of food and a jug of water to replace the drinks Mirai bent.

The luncheon started with Tenzin giving a speech about the hard work that the Air Benders have done. Thankfully, Tenzin was not interrupted by Varrick barging in explaining how amazing Jinora's friend is. Varrick sat back down at the table and grabbed food off the plate before anyone else did.

"Man, she helped Zhu Li puke. It was DISGUSTING! I almost puked but she did this water bending thing that made me NOT puke," he explained mouth full of food, "I thought I was going to puke the breakfast I had Zhu Li make -"

"Can you please stop talking about puke," Asami asked, exasperated by his presence.

"But she healed both of us at the same time! I mean, this Mirai chick is amazing. She healed us and explained pregnancy stuff in a way _I_ could understand."

"Mirai?" he asked in a hushed breath.

"Yeah, she said Zhu Li has been puking her guts out because we're having _twins!_ CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!" Varrick flung food as he talked which made Asami, who sat across from him, cringe. "Hey, it's not you the twins are coming out of!"

"No, that's, ugh, nevermind," she turned her face towards Korra so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"There's my girl!" Varrick nearly yelled. Everyone looked up expecting to see Zhu Li, but Pema returned with Mirai and was questioning her about her healing ability and pregnancies.

Mako instantly turned his head away when he saw, it was Mirai. Pieces started falling together. Her friend she met in the spirit world, her friend being gone for long periods of time due to "work," the inability to introduce one another today. His heart was racing as Mirai took her seat in front of him, beside Jinora and Kai.

Jinora broke from her conversation with Opal and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much for helping out."

Mirai looked up and saw Mako, who turned to his brother to start asking him questions about nothing at all. _What? Is he pretending to not know me?_ "It was my pleasure. You've done so much for me since being here, helping your family's friend was the least I could do."

"Where's Zhu Li?"

"Pema is letting her rest in one of the near by chambers. One of the acolytes is tending to her."

The luncheon continues as Korra, seated on the other side of Mirai, beings asking her about her healing ability. "Well, the way I explained it to Kai was that it was sensing the water in people. I guess you could think of it as a step further than healing."

"Oh? That sounds neat. How does it work?"

Mirai thought for a second, "You know how metal benders can sense the unrefined earth? If you concentrate hard enough, you can sense the water within a person. People are essentially 50% water."

"It's not more than that," Asami asks, listening to the conversation.

"Well it varies by age, sex, and health. Infants have more water than adults. Men have more water than women. The healthier you are, the more water you have. If you're obese, you have less."

"So can you, like, heal diseases and stuff," Bolin asks intrigued, forcing Mako to look in Mirai's direction.

_He's still acting like he doesn't know me. I don't understand. Does he not like me helping Varrick? _"No, you can not stop nature. You can speed it along, which is the healing. Or you can help ease the pain."

"But didn't you say that Katara brought Aang back to life," Asami asked Korra.

"Well, Aang was the Avatar, there was spirit water, and there was Katara. Hey, Mirai, have you heard of Katara?"

Mirai laughed, still sensing that Mako was avoiding her, "Yes, I've heard of her."

"I could introduce you to her, I'm sure there's a ton she could teach you."

"No!" Varrick exclaims as he slams down his fist on the table. Everyone jumps and turns. "You're not going anywhere." Varrick paused to think for a moment. "I'm hiring you to be Zhu Li's doula."

Everyone, but Mako, turns to Mirai. "Ummm…"

"Prefect. Zhu Li, do the … oh right. I need to find another assistant."

-.-.-

At the end of the luncheon, everyone assists with cleaning. Mirai notices that Mako hasn't acknowledged her. Mirai wanted to leave, but couldn't get off Air Temple Island without a bison or the Air Temple Ferry. Instead, she hid herself in the kitchen washing dishes with a few other acolytes. Back in the dining hall, some of the attendees moved to other areas of the island in conversation. Mako, having had enough of couples, stayed behind to help Kai clean.

"Where's Jinora," Mako asked, stacking plates together.

"i'm not sure, I suspect she's cleaning or something."

"Here, I can take those to the kitchen, you can go find her," Mako offered, taking the cups and piling them on his place. Kai looked up and smiled. He always thought of of Mako like an older brother.

Mako stopped short when he saw Mirai by the sink.

"Oh thanks for bringing the plates Mako," an acolyte said seeing Mako enter, "Why don't you bring them to Mirai."

Mako automatically stiffened and then carried the plates to Mirai. "Umm, here," he said placing them on the counter.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" A few acolytes looked up at them. "Or are you going to keep pretending that we're strangers?" Mako's ears got hot and a few of the acoltyes looked to one another, nodded, and quietly left the two alone.

"When were you going to tell me that Jinora was your friend?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Jinora….she's your friend that you've been meeting. When were you going to tell me that it was Jinora?"

Mirai continues to wash the dishes. "Oh, I don't know, about the same time you were going to tell me that Bolin, the mover star, was your brother?"

"What does that matter," Mako said defensively.

"Exactly," Mirai stopped washing dishes and dried her hands and stood to face Mako directly.

Mako was at a loss for words. "Look, she's like a little sister to me. Kai is like a little brother."

Mirai was unaffected by his explanation. "Look, that basically means you're my little sister's friend and I've been _doing _stuff with you."

"WHAT?"

"It's weird."

Mirai's mouth just hung open. Hurt, disappointment, and confusion all burned through Mirai simultaneously. At a loss for words, Mirai walked past Mako.

"Oh, Mirai," Kai exclaimed running into her, "I-"

"Take me home."

"What?" Kai looked at her and then toward the kitchen to find Mako with his back turned.

"Please," she whispered so softly only Kai could her. She sounded just like Jinora did right before she would start crying.

"Ok," he responded, just as softly.


	6. Chapter 6 - Month 6

**= = = = = month 6 = = = = =**

_knocking_

Mirai goes to answer the door, it's been a week since the luncheon and she and Mako still had not talked. She was wondering if there was something more to the age gap, could that really be all there was? "Oh, Bolin," she said slightly shocked.

"Hi, good morning. Is it still morning? I feel like I've been up all night," he says checking for a watch on his wrist that doesn't exist.

Mirai laughed, "why don't you come in?"

"Oh okay. But this will be quick." Bolin handed her an envelope.

"What is this?"

"It's from Varrick and Zhu Li. It's your payment," he explained.

"Payment? For what? I've only seen Zhu Li twice since the luncheon."

"Payment for the two visits and then for the rest of the month. Oh and your keys are in there."

"Keys?" There was another knock.

"Oh you should get that. Yeah, you probably want to answer the door."

Mirai wondered if it would be Mako since Bolin was here, but when she opened the door, she saw big men standing before her. "Um, can I help you?"

Bolin peeked over her shoulder "Oh great! Pack it all up!"

"What!" she turned completely shocked.

"Oh no, leave the furniture," Bolin instructed as one of the movers picked up the coffee table "Just take the contents. This is a fully furnished apartment."

"Wait, Bolin, what's going on?"

"You're moving. I told you that." He reached over and took the keys from the envelope, jingling them in front of her. "You see that, that's an otter penguin. Cute isn't it?" He pointed at the keychain, "I thought it would be a nice touch, being a water tribe gal and all."

"Bolin, why am I moving?"

"Varrick. You were late to the last appointment," he explained but was cut off by Mirai.

"It was my second time going to their place! I got on the wrong bus. He's kicking me out of my house?"

"No, not kicking, moving." Bolin jingled the keys again. "He actually wanted you to move in to their place but Zhu Li said you probably wanted a place of your own, so he got you an apartment close by. Mako and I furnished the apartment. Actually Opal and Asami picked the stuff, and I made Mako come. Korra came, well because you know Asami was there.. Although I didn't think they liked it. I wanted a girl's opinion, but Opal and Asami said I should've just asked you. But I wanted it to be a surprise. Then we were putting all your stuff together when I realized, only because Mako got fed up and left to go to work. You know ever since he's been a detective-"

"Bolin!" she called, as he was getting off track.

"Oh right, well I realized that we didn't have to do anything. I could just hire people! It's amazing what money can buy."

"Bolin!"

"What, did I forget something?"

"I'm being moved by Varrick because I was late?"

"Yeah, oh right. The apartment. It's within walking distance, practically across the street. So you won't be late."

"But I don't want to move."

Bolin didn't hear her as he instructed the movers and lead Mirai out of her home.

On the way across NR, he explained that he's taken to his Godfather roll very seriously. He's been helping Varrick prep for the baby. Mirai wondering to herself what exactly he's been doing as it's only been one week since the luncheon, but did not mention it. It was bittersweet meeting Bolin but it saddened her that it was not through Mako and that he still hasn't talked to her. She wanted to ask him questions, but didn't know if Bolin knew anything about her.

-.-.-

A couple more days pass and Bolin, Mako and Opal are hanging out at Mako's place. "Bolin, I really should be going," Opal said.

"Awww, can't you please stay...for lunch? Lunch and then go? Please?"

"Oh all right," Opal conceded. "Where will we go?" They both looked to Mako.

"Wherever you love birds want to go," Mako stated.

In the mood for something spicy, they go to an old fashioned Fire Nation restaurant, Hot Man's Hot Spot for Hot Pots. Having been seated and ordered food, Bolin decided to bring up a sensitive subject. "So, whatever happened with that girl?"

"What girl," Mako asked taking a drink of water, annoyed that he would bring it up in front of Opal, but knowing that Bolin didn't keep secrets from her either.

"You know the one you've been seeing? The beautiful water bender with the amber eyes?"

Opal's eyes widened as she looked at Mako, a look that he tried to ignore. _So she realizes it was Mirai at the lunch? _"Nothing happened."

"I mean, you spend a lot of time hanging out with us. I see you more in the past few weeks than I have in the past three months, not that I'm complaining. I mean, I love you and all."

Opal stared at Mako, measuring his reaction. _I wonder if it could be the water bender girl from the party, Jinora's friend?_

"Are you two broken up or something," Bolin prodded.

"Or something," Mako replied as he looked up over his cup. He saw Mirai sitting by herself at a small table across the small restaurant. _you've got to be kidding me. Of all the places._

Opal notices that Mako isn't looking at her and turns to see where he's looking. "Oh, isn't that Jinora's friend? We should invite her to have lunch with us."

"No point," Mako says quickly.

"But why, bro? She's alone and we know her."

"We haven't gotten our food and she's already eating," He says matter of factly.

From that moment on, Mako couldn't help himself. He spent a majority of the time watching Mirai. Shortly after their food was delivered, Mako saw that Mirai was reading a book while waiting for her tab. Mako notices a guy about his age walks up to Mirai. They exchange a few words. _It looks like he's talking to her about her book. He's sitting? Why is he sitting. Where's her damn check?_

Opal and Bolin carry on their conversation but they know that Mako isn't paying any attention to him.

_FINALLY._ Mako breathed out a sigh of relief. Mirai left and the guy went back to his table.

"You know, I have this crazy idea…" Bolin started. "That you know… you were dating this water bender girl with the fire nation eyes...and Mirai… you know, _she's_ a water bender girl with fire nation eyes too…"

Mako signed in defeat. "You haven't exactly hid it well," Opal added. "Yeah, we were wondering why you didn't say anything during the lunch."

"What?"

Bolin looked at his brother, having finished his hot pot, "Well, I mean, sure it could've been some other water bender girl with amber eyes. But, I dunno...call it a hunch from a man in love… I just knew, the way I knew about Opal."

"Okay Nuktuk, drop the act," Mako as he motioned to the waiter to bring the check.

"I'm not acting," Bolin protested.

"I don't understand why though," Opal asked.

"Why what?"

"Oh come on Mako, don't play dumb. Why are you ignoring her."

"She's too young," he said matter of factly, paying for the meal.

"How young is young?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"So did you break up?"

"Bolin, drop it."

"All right, all right. But I still need you to help me at Varrick's."

"What?"

Bolin said goodbye to Opal and pulled on his brother's arm to make sure he wouldn't get away. "We have to help Varrick set up the baby furniture."

"And by help, do you mean that we are going to be the ones doing it while he watches?"

Bolin pretends like he didn't hear and drags Mako back to Varrick's place.

-.-.-

Two cribs, two dresses, a bed, and a rocker later...and some deconstruction of furniture that were missing or had damaged pieces later… Bolin and Mako sat on the floor completely hungry and thirsty all over again.

"I thought Varrick was going to help."

"Well he told us where to put everything."

"But he's not putting anything together."

"That's our job as the godfather and new assistant."

"I'm not Varrick's Zhu Li replacement!" Mako said agitated.

"No, not you, me. Man I'm hungry."

"So you're Varrick's assistant?"

"Yeah, now that Zhu Li is about ½ way through her pregnancy, she's not quite active because she's carrying twins. Mirai says it's like her baby time line is sped up. And Varrick is surprisingly all cuddly and soft about it, so he doesn't want Zhu Li tiring herself."

"So why do I have to help you with this baby stuff?"

"Because you love me?"

Mako grunted. He did love Bolin, but he was trying to keep busy so he had a reason to not see Mirai. "i'm going to get some snacks and something to drink."

"Oh good!" Bolin commented, picking up tools and random part pieces. "I'll clean up here and meet you in the dining room."

When Mako arrived in the kitchen, he saw Mirai climbing the counter to reach the tea shelf. He was about to turn and leave before she noticed him, but he saw her miss the ledge and quickly ran to caught her.

It was like a flood. The heat of her body, the smell of her hair, the lightness in his arms. Everything about her consumed him in that moment. She righted her quickly and she turned to face him, but he didn't loosen his hold on her. He felt her pressed against him. He looked down and saw her long lashes, which he used to kiss in the morning to wake her up. He looked down and saw the tops of her breast, here he used to bite when he wanted to take their make out sessions further.

When she looked up, he saw her eyes, her mouth parted, and he couldn't help himself. Before she could finish saying, "Thank you," his mouth was on hers. He pushed her up against the counter and his tongue dove inside her mouth. He hardened despite himself. He kissed her passionately, she gasped for air. They didn't hear the footsteps that stopped short of the kitchen.

Eventually they broke apart.

Mirai was confused, a little light headed from the kiss, but definitely confused. "I don't understand."

Mako put some distance between them. "Understand what?"

"Why did you kiss me like that, and why are do you seem angry now."

"I'm not angry."

"You're lying," she said frankly.

"Oh?" He was but he wouldn't admit it, "How can you tell?"

"I can feel the vibration in your body."

"Oh, are you an earth bender now," he said incredulously.

"I have spent the past hour and more using my healing to do exams on Zhu Li and the twins. And Varrick, because he wanted me to "do the thing" to him too. The hyper sensitivity hasn't exactly shut off." They stood in tense silence. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Mako, don't lie to me."

"Are you giving me a lie detector test?"

"I can't help it. I already told you, I'm hyper sensitive. And," she wasn't going to lie to him, "yes, because you won't look at me or talk to me, but you kissed me like _that_."

"Fine, I didn't like you talking to that guy."

"What guy, Varrick? I have to talk to him he's-"

"The guy at lunch."

Mirai looks at Mako puzzled. "Are you jealous?" She was in disbelief.

"No."

Mirai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why?" her hypersensitivity was starting to be replaced by anger. "Why, I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"I just kissed you didn't I?"

"Then why have you been ignoring me?

"I already told you, you're too young."

"Mako, I don't even know how old you are, but does it matter?"

"Yes," he said exasperated. "Because Jinora is like a sister to me." He spoke slowly hoping she'd understand.

"We've established that," Mirai stated, waiting for a better explanation.

"So you're her age. I can't date someone who's the same age as someone I consider a kid."

"I am older than Jinora," she said matter of factly, arms crossed, and full on angry.

Mako paused and looked at her. "How much older?"

If steam could rise off of her, it would. She was so enraged at this figure in the background that no one noticed cringed as well. "DOES THAT CHANGE IT ALL FOR YOU?"

"Hey, you're over reacting," Mako tried to mollify her before she caused a scene.

"_I'm_ over reacting? What if I were older than you, would that make you feel better?"

Mako stopped and realized he actually doesn't know how old Mirai is. It is possible that she could be older than him. He dated Asami, but she was only older by 1 year.

"I am 2 years older than Jinora," she says, finally answering his question.

"You're younger than Opal." There was a pause as Mirai tried to match the name. "My brother's girlfriend. You're younger than the both of them, Bolin and Opal."

"So you can't like me b/c I'm younger than Opal and Bolin?"

"Would you stop lie detecting me!"

"I can only do it when I am hypersensitive or concentrating and I wasn't saying you were lying."

Exasperated and tired of talking in circles, Mako takes a deep breath. "I like you okay. It's just, uncomfortable because you're a kid. It doesn't feel right."

At this point, Mirai lets lose the tears she's holding back. The silent tears fall from her cheeks. "So it didn't feel right when you just kissed me? It didn't feel right every time you reached for my hand, kissed me, held me while we slept? It didn't feel right every time we slept together?"

Mako stumbles over himself, at a loss for words. "I already said I liked you. I liked you a lot, but you're so young. It just doesn't feel right."

Mirai realized what mako said. "Well if you like_d_ me, then there's nothing to worry about because you don't like me currently."

They stood in angry silence, not looking at each other. Finally, Mirai turns to leave. The figure that had been watching quickly and quietly runs off before being spotted.

"Mirai, please," Mako pleads.

"Don't. Just don't." She says and gets up to go home, leaving the tea for Zhu Li unfinished.


	7. Chapter 7 - Month 7

**= = = = = month 7 = = = = =**

Things went back to the way they were. Mako tried hanging out with Bolin less, more specifically, whenever he knew he was going to Varrick's. Mako did whatever he could to avoid Mirai. At work, he got teased about being dumped as no one saw him "flittering about" the city with the "other water bender" on his joked him about whether or not she flooded his apartment or if she found some other chick he used to sleep with and they got together.

Mako dealt with it just like he did when Korra broke up with him, and when Korra and Asami got together: he barely acknowledged the taunts or just ignored them all together.

Bolin tried to talk to him about it, but he just kept distracting Bolin with questions about being a Godfather. He was easy to distract. Other times, they would talk about how he couldn't wait to be a parent, how amazing mom and dad were. Mako is happy for his brother, how things are falling into place with him. That despite not having a steady job, he's actually doing alright for himself. Him and Opal have been living together, he's now a Godfather and seems to be really excited about the idea of getting married and having kids. Mako even thought about Bolin being a stay at home dad while Opal travels with the other Air Benders.

For Mako, it seemed like everything was backwards. His ex's were together, his little brother was probably going to be married and have kids before him. The only area Mako excelled in was work, but even then, he was constantly teased as a rookie, despite his work with _the_ Avatar...or even his rookie breaktrhough, finding out Varrick was a mastermind behind the war between the Northern and the Southern Water Tribes.

_God, that was so long ago. What? Nearly 7 years ago?_

"Yo," Bolin called, waving his hand in front of Mako's face.

"Huh? What?" Mako looked at Bolin's hand. He had taken a rock and was converting it to lava and then a rock, over and over again. "When did you learn that?"

"Oh this? I got the idea when I made that spinning lava disc when we fought Kuvira. Remember, your arm got zapped when you tried to blow up the spirit chunk?" Mako nodded in recognition. "Well I just happened to do this and found it's pretty cool. Actually, it gets smaller, but then i just add more earth to it. I find it helps me concentrate."

"Concentrate on what," Mako eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, about you…"

"Did you not listen to me at all? Man!" Bolin scratched the back of his head. "I had the whole conversation planned out. I was going to ask you about Mirai, you were going to tell me, and I was going to help you out and you two would get back together, and then Opal, Mirai, you and me, we could double date. We could even triple date with Korrasa-"

"I told you to stop calling them that."

"Right." Bolin, put the rock down and sat on the couch beside his brother. "I'm worried about you, bro."

"Why?"

"Well, because you were the happiest I had seen you a few months ago and now you're as miserable as ever."

"I'm not miser-"

"Mako, I know i'm your little brother, but you know, you can come and talk to me about anything. We've always been there for each other, and we always will." Mako sighed. _Maybe this is the tough period in Mako's life._ His brother had always been level headed, the planner, the leader. Bolin knew he was going to have to push his brother a bit further. "You know, I heard you and Mirai back at Varrick's place." Bolin saw a look of panic flash across Makos face. "When you guys were in the kitchen arguing."

"Oh," Mako replied sullen.

"I don't understand why you're so hung up about her age. Three, four months ago you were telling me how amazing she is. How smart and mature she is."

"You're describing Jinora."

"I am not! Look, Mako, why are you making up these excuses? I never knew you to be such a coward before."

Mako felt like he had been slapped in the face. His brother had called him out, and it hurt. Their roles were reversing. Everything was reversed. Mako sighed heavily again. "Look…" Mako tried to pull the truth out, but it hurt. "Agh…." he got up and paced. Bolin patiently watched his brother wrestle with something he couldn't see. "Okay look. I'm a joke." It was Bolin's turn to be shocked. "Don't look at me like that. I'm a joke and everyone knows it. We aren't the Fire Ferrets anymore. Asami and I aren't together anymore. Korra and I aren't together anymore. You're the only known lava bender alive and you're a former mover star. I'm just a cop. A cop whose _little_ brother is moving past him and whose ex girlfriends are now lesbian lovers and I'm never going to live that down. The one time I start messing around with some chick, it blows up in my face and now I'm some sort of…" Mako threw his arms out, unsure of what to even call himself. "I'm some sort of sex nut who fucks girls at work. And don't' look at me like you haven't heard those rumors either. All I have is my job. And I'm no where close to being on track for Chief. And on top of that, I started sleeping around with some chick whose fucking Jinora's age! How am I doing to go from Korrasami to dating a child? GREAT! Now you got me saying it." Mako threw himself on the couch.

Bolin was at a loss for words. He hadn't realized how inferior Mako had been feeling. After all, he was the one that destroyed Kuvira's giant mecca-man. Mako was famous. Handsome, level headed, strong, quick thinking and on his feet. Bolin was the one they called "dumb as the rocks you bend." Bolin had always been the goof ball. He never would have suspected or even dreamed that his brother was having an inferiority complex about … well everything. Mako has always been the one to be strong and to keep Bolin grounded. Mako was always it...and maybe that was the problem. Mako was always under pressure to do everything right that he didn't know how to deal with things then they weren't.

"Mako, it's not like there's anything wrong. Korra and Asami, that was bound to happen. Especially after the whole flying Air Bender guy…"

"Zaheer, " Mako corrected.

"Yeah...well Asami was the only one Korra kept in touch with. Of course something was going to happen between them."

"Of course," Mako questioned, posturing that maybe there would have been another outcome, like the two of them having their own boyfriends.

"Yes, of course. You can't tell me that you see Korra or Asami with anyone else but each other. Except maybe General Iroh and Asami? But that's besides the point. The point is, you are amazing and everyone knows it. And you can't be perfect all the time and you can't do everything by yourself. I mean, isn't that what we kept telling Korra? You're being joked about everything that makes you who you are because everyone _knows_ who you are."

"Not. Helping. Bolin."

"Look, Varrick always says people love to hate you when they're jealous of you. You go from being the Captain of the Fire Ferrets to dating the inventor of the satomobile's daughter, to dating _the_ Avatar, to blowing up Kuvira's spirt mecca giant man, to being head detective to dating this amazingly spiritually powerful water bender that everyone keeps talking about."

"It's complicated, Bolin."

"No. No it's not. If she makes you happy, if you want to be with her, then be with her. Isn't that what you told me about Opal?"

Unable to say anymore, Mako hugs his little brother.

"Just, just promise me you'll think about it. Mirai seems great and you seemed really happy when you were with her. Don't get hung up over some image of what things should be. You and I both know better than that," Bolin adds, referencing the "happy family" the should have been, would have been, had their parents not been murdered. "And besides, sometimes, good...no, great things happen when you're not trying to force things."

"Okay okay, _guru_ Bolin."

-.-.-

Mirai was on her way home, picking up her last paycheck from the library. There had been some confusion about what was to be done with the final paycheck. Not that she needed it, Varrick paid her ridiculous sums of money for being Zhu Li's private healer. And with his personality and demands, Mirai considered herself justly compensated. Nonetheless, she was happy to finally have closure with her former employer. She hated leaving them, but Bolin had already turned in her resignation by the time he showed up with movers at her front door.

Of course, now that she moved, she lived closer to Mako, and since then, they haven't seen much of each other save the fight, and a few chance meetings where Bolin was involved. She knew, deep down, that there was something else bothering Mako, but this threw the reality into her face. She didn't know him well enough at all. They had spend so much time avoiding details. She knew he had a brother, but not that his brother was Bolin until the Lunch. She was able to piece together other parts of Mako's stories from what she picked up from Jinora over the years of their friendship and what she over heard at the lunch. But, the reality was still the same. She had fallen in love with someone she didn't know. Maybe it was too much, too soon, too fast. Mako is incredibly hot, incredibly good in bed and it had been forever since she had any sort of physical relationship. Jinora was like a best friend to her, but she only ever saw her meditating in the spirit world. But even then, Mirai knew that what she felt for Mako wasn't just physical. He accepted her completed, or did until he thought she was too young. But before then, he allowed the relationship to progress at their own pace. He wasn't rushing her into bed like other guys she had been with. And despite the rumors of Mako sleeping around, she knew he was a great guy from how he talked about his brother and his friends. It just hurt so much, having a reason to stay, a reason to be close and for it to all fall apart. She'd pick up and leave if it wasn't for Zhu Li having kids and Jinora. Jinora was like her only comfort now, but she didn't want to tell her too much about her relationship with Mako. Mirai knew that Jinora really looked up to him and she didn't want to cloud that.

"Mirai," a voice called to her.

She turned toward the sound of the voice and saw an apparition of Jinora. Immediately she knew something was wrong. "The old building in Republic City… go back…help me..." No sooner did the apparition disappear did Mirai take off running for the nearest bus stop that would take her to the edge of NR. Upon reaching the edge of the city, she hopped off the bus and walked with the crowd util most dispersed. Then she took off as fast as she could toward the old Spirit Wilds, towards the building where she confirmed Jinora's pregnancy.

She arrived to find Jinora half undressed bent over in pain, bleeding. A few friendly spirits hiding sadly watching over Jinora.

"Oh god…" Mirai breathed. "Forgive me," she said as she pulled spirit water from vines surrounding them and as far as a few buildings down. The water came flying toward her and was suspended over head as she helped Jinora take off her clothes. Once her belly was exposed, Mirai wrapped her stomach in Spirit Water and instantly saw Jinora's face relax from pain, not from sadness. Mirai bent the dirty water out from the makeshift tub they used last time and bent the Spirit Water in it's place. It wasn't enough, and she looked to the spirits and asked for forgiveness. As they nodded their consent, she deadened more plants and pulled water from them.

"Where is Kai," she asked, helping Jinora into the pool.

"I don't know," Jinora said between sobs. "It hurt so bad, I could only think to call you."

Mirai wanted to reprimand her for not bringing Kai, for _walking_ so far in this condition. But she had to focus all her effort on helping Jinora. _Please, dragonfly bunny spirit, can you find Kai and bring him here?_ One of the spirits flew away.

"I've lost the baby haven't I?"

"I don't know yet," Mirai said, more wishing it were true. "Don't talk, okay?" But they both could feel the life slipping away. Mirai hoped she could make the pregnancy take, but she knew from her experience with Grand Pa, that you can't stop nature once it was on it's course. You could assist it or help ease the pain. But she fought for what felt like an eternity to force the pregnancy to take. "I'm sorry, Jinora," she said voice hoarse. And moved to assisting the miscarriage. "I'm going to need you to breathe and relax your body."

"I can't, it hurts so much…"

She knew what Jinora was feeling wasn't physical pain as she used her healing to number her senses. It was emotional. Mirai fought back her tears and focused on helping Jinora's body once more.

Quite some time later, Kai arrived on Lefty with the dragonfly bunny spirit. He walked in to find a pool of bloody water, bloody clothes, and sullen Spirit animals. They weren't look at him though. They were looking towards the softly singing voice. Terrified, he followed it to find that Jinora naked and bloody in Mirai's arms. Mirai had started a fire in small room to heat water she was bending in order cleanse Jinora. It all clicked for him then. "Oh no," he thought to himself...or he wished he did, when he saw Jinora look up from behind Mirai's shoulder.

As he approached, Jinora shook her head and curled herself up more in Mirai's lap. Kai continues to come close and sits beside Mirai. They hand off Jinora like a sleeping infant and he gently air bends the water away from her.

"There are….There is a lot that she will need to work through. Emotionally and physically. Her hormones will be in a massive state of flux. She will need you to be with her."

"Of course," he says taking off his cape to wrap around Jinora to keep her warm.

Mirai converses with the Spirit and they nod saddened that such a friend to the spirits has experienced such great pain. They promise to to leave the air benders alone, a few run off at Mirai's request. Mirai, hyper sensitive from the bending and emotional shock of having seen another life lost, turns into auto pilot and beings cleaning the room. Most of Mirai's energy has been used by her healing powers. Near the point of collapse, Mirai pushes forward as Spirits return with herbs that she uses to make pain medicine for Jinora.

She hands the packet to Kai. "I will go and find some clothes for Jinora. I'll bring some supplies as well. Take her home if you can, but don't force her."

"Take Lefty," he offers. Mirai nods, though she knows Kai isn't looking at her. "It's okay, I love you Jinora. You'll be okay...it's all right...shhhh…..it's okay….I love you…."

-.-.-

Mirai returns with a complete change of loose, baggy clothes for Jinora. Despite everyone being numb, Kai helps Jinora dress and scoops her up in his arms. Kai places Jinora in Lefty's saddle and jumps back down to help Mirai up.

Mirai shakes her head, "No, this is a time for the two of you. Here is some money," she says, pressing the cash from her paycheck into Kai's hand. "Get a hotel, get her some food. Make sure she drinks water when she takes the pain meds. Give them to her no sooner than every 6 hours. Don't over medicate her. Much of her pain might be emotional rather than physical. Don't press her into talking about it. But she should be okay to go home tomorrow after a good meal and rest."

Kai beings to cry for the first time as the weight of it all sunk in. "I lost my child," he starts to sob.

"Don't. Think about Jinora," she leans in and whispers. "Don't make her inadvertently feel any worse as a woman, as a mother, and as your lover." Kai nods and quickly wipes away the tears. "Miscarriages that happen before the end of the first three months are really common. Extremely common. Most girls don't even know they're pregnant and just think their period came late. Jinora just happened to know that she was. But please, don't ask her questions before she's ready. If you have any questions about it, please, feel free to ask me."

He looks up towards Lefty's saddle and then to Mirai. It was full of determination she hadn't seen before. "I'm going to marry her. i'm going to marry her regardless of what her father thinks." Mirai smiled and patted him on the back. "Are you sure you don't-"

"No, go now. She needs you."

Kai nodded, jumped up on lefty and headed toward NR.

-.-.-

Mirai lost track as she descended the bus steps. She wasn't even sure what stop she got off at. She looked around her and something inside of her said _this is familiar, go this way_. But she could barely function. She staggered and people avoided her. She was a mess, and was pretty sure there was blood on her somewhere, but she didn't care. It was dark enough, right?

On patrol, Mako watches the crowd when an older man comes up to him. "There's a drunk or something… that way," the man points in the direction of Mako's apartment. One thing about being on patrol late was that the route was normally close to his house. One thing about being on patrol late was that if something happened, it meant it was near his house. He sighed wondering if he would have to call a van to come pick up the drunk. But as he approached the figure in the dark, he realized he knew the shape anywhere. It was Mirai. Mako's pace quickened.

"Mirai….Mirai!" he was sure it was her but the figure did not stop or turn. Finally he was able to reach the figure. Like a delicate flower, she crumbled beneath his touch. Mako caught her and moved the hair from her face. It was definitely Mirai, but her face was pale and her breathing was shallow. _She she sleeping?_ "Mirai," he gently shook her. It was pointless, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his place.

-.-.-

Mako practically kicked in his door and rushed Mirai to his bed. He inspect her as he strips her clothes off and realizes that there are stains on her clothes. He touched her to look for injuries and found nothing but her skin to be drier than usual. He did a quick EMT check on her and everything to be fine...aside from her color, dehydration and collapsing and passing out in his arms on the street. He wasn't a healer, but her life didn't look like it was in danger. Mako went to get some water and put it to her lips but it spills out. He can see her lips are dry and cracked. He sighs and drinks some water and sets the glass down on the side table. Holding Mirai gently, he kisses her, pushing the water into her mouth. He feels her swallow and lays her back down.

"What happened to you," he said tenderly as his stroked her cheek. Mirai nuzzled into his hand and the tension in her face eased. "Damnit," he whispered as he looked at her. "Damn it." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," he said … unsure if it was to her, or to himself.

-.-.-

Light broke through the window and Mirai woke to found Mako in a chair and holding her hand, asleep at the edge of the bed. Mirai slowly slides Mako's hand from her and sit up. The room spun slightly. _Too much. _She sees the glass on the side table and downs it quickly. _I must have pulled water from myself when I was collecting Spirit Water...I really don't have control… _

Mako woke to find Mirai holding her head. "Hey, are you okay?" He reached for her free hand and placed his other on the one hold in her head. "I've been worried sick about you. What happened."

With a hoarse voice, Mirai responds, "I can't tell you."

There was tense pause. Mako was _not_ pleased. "What?"

"I can't tell you."

"I have been worried sick!"

_He's definitely angry,_ she thought through her dull headache.

"I find you on the street, half collapsed, and I sit with you all night long and you're not going to tell me?"

"Mako, please, it's not my story to tell." She wouldn't tell what happened with Jinora. How could she? She didn't even know where Kai took Jinora. But it wasn't _her_ story to tell. It was theirs.

"Is this because you're mad at me because you're too young?"

Mirai's dull headache was becoming a dull anger. "I told you, It's NOT my place to say."

"I can understand you're mad at me, but why are you being so stubborn."

Mirai was stunned. She knew Mako told her he loved her and she knew he loved him. She's always known, but despite loving one another, she's avoided her for nearly two months. Now he's yelling at _her_ for being stubborn.

"At least tell me why you can't say anything."

Disbelief planted itself on Mirai's face, "I already told you, it is not my story to tell."

Mako stood, offended that he was in love with someone so stubborn, so _childish_. He just _saved_ her and now she won't even tell him anything? _The gall of this woman...no child! _"I have to go to work," he said curtly, back faced to her as he grabbed a change of clothes. "You can stay here until you're rested, then you can leave." Mako slammed the door as he left his apartment.

Mirai was so overwhelmed by the last 12 hours she didn't even have it in her to cry anymore. She looked out the window and saw Mako storming off, and he didn't look back. _It's over_, she thought as she dressed and left for home.


	8. Chapter 8 - Month 8

**Author's note:**

Hi, thanks for reading. I did a quick re/spot-read and there are a ton of grammar, punctuation, spelling errors. I will go back and fix them. I wanted to get the story out.

However, if there's anything you want to see, send me something and I'll see what I can do.

Again, thank you for reading.

**= = = = = month 8 = = = = =**

The days passed and everyone ended up doing their own thing.

Everything was ready for the twins, except the names. Varrick and Zhu Li were having "adamant discussions" over the names as Varrick was still getting used to treating Zhu Li as an equal. Sure, he spoiled her rotten and adored her for putting up with him; but he was so used to her going along with what he said. It takes years to change a relationship that's been around for decades.

Bolin was extremely excited about being a Godfather. It made him terribly excited to be a father of his own child. But he wasn't exactly sure how Opal would feel about it and didn't want to bring it up quite yet. She would be leaving for work in the Earth Empire and then for Zaofu in a few days. Bolin planned on joining Opal once she was done with her Air Bender work in the Earth Empire.

Jinora bounced back quickly thanks to Kai's support. Pema has wondered why the two were together so much, why Jinora was a little more distant. Tenzin urged her it was her budding adulthood at work. That, even if they didn't like how much Kai and Jionra were together, it wasn't their right to interfere any more than they have with their concerns over how fast they were moving. Pema still had her doubts, "As a mother, you just sorta know these things, honey," she told Tenzin. But he urged her not to press the young couple for fear they might pull away. Pema did as she was asked. Eventually Jinora came around to "being more like herself." So Pema let the nagging feeling go.

Mirai had been regularly tending to Zhu Li. The frequency of her visits increased the further along she gone as carrying twins is a complicated business. Bolin was now, fully Varrick's assistant and thankfully, she saw little of Mako being fully immersed in his work as Senior Detective.

At times, Mirai and Korra would hang out, mostly at Air Temple Island where she trained. Korra and requested Mirai teach her how she water bends as all of Korra's solo attempts did not work.

"I wanted to figure it out on my own, but I couldn't," she said frustrated bending water without even needing to carry a flask of it.

"Sweetie, I told you, there's no shame in asking for help," Asami reassured her, hugging her from behind.

"I'm not ashamed," Korra said embarrassed, but Asami just kissed her on the cheek and went to sit on the pavilion steps. " I just really wanted to be able to do it, and I can't." Korra sighed. "So, I was wondering if you could teach me." Mirai laughed. "Great, you're laughing at me!" Korra boomed.

"No, no…" Mirai said laughing, "I don't even know if I know how to teach you. It was just sort of… accidental how it happened."

"It was accidental how you became a great water bender," she asked intrigued.

"Sounds like a great story," Asami called from the steps.

Mirai saw with the couple on the steps and idly played with bent water. "See, you don't even need to carry water to bend, even Kya carries water."

"Who," Mirai asked, releasing the water to the closest plant.

"Katara's daughter."

Mirai nodded.

"So, how did you become so good at bending," Korra prodded, extremely interested in all people who become powerful benders.

"Well, I had always been a water bender, and in the North, it's traditionally accepted for women to study healing. Sure, it's been a century but some traditions are still hard to break. Most women in the North are still healers."

"Some consider the North the great producer of healers," Asami noted.

"I was young when I met an old man who became my friend," Mirai spoke slowly. She never talked about the man she referred to as Grand Pa to people. She wrote about him in letters to Jinora, but when you write, you can correct your mistakes. "He used to teach me Pai Sho and I would try to heal him."

"Was he sick?"

"Nope, just old. Help his arthritis, help dull a toothache. We discovered that I do not like feet," she laughed fondly at the memory. "Eventually, he got sick, and I couldn't heal him."

"Wait, that's it," Korra wanted more. Asami placed her hand on Korra's shoulder, trying to caution her to not press more. "There's got to be more!" Korra didn't register Asami's hand.

"I tried desperately to heal him. I read books and practiced at home. I healed him every time we played Pai Sho. That's what developed my sensitivity I guess...trying to do two things at once. But I sucked at Pai Sho,"

"Who doesn't," Korra said, recalling how often she loses to Asami when they play.

"I found that if I concentrated enough, I could sense the infected parts of a body. Then realized I could sense the water within. Then I realized I couldn't control it."

"What do you mean," Asami asked.

"It's kinda weird seeing a diseased cell. I thought you could force water into it to make it healthy again, but you can't. You just bloat the diseased cell, sometimes you make it worse. So I thought, maybe you could heal the cell with the water that it does have, however little it maybe, but that's really really hard. Then I thought you could use the water within a person to heal...as opposed to the traditional way, having healing water to work on the person. Well, you can't do anything with disease. You can't stop nature. But I tried really hard. I ended up using the healing water and bending it into my friend. I ended up accidentally pulling water from myself and bending it into my friend. At some point, I saw water everywhere and would have to concentrate really hard on trying to be normal.'

"How did that happen?"

"I became desperate to save my friend. And it got worse because I was asked to save my friend's life," she spoke quickly. "I panicked when I realized I couldn't stop it. Organs started shutting down, breathing became labored. I was essentially inside my friend's body, chasing death. It beat me," Mirai started wiping the tears from her face.

Korra and Asami wrapped their arms around her. "I concentrated so hard, I was hypersensitive to the water in everything around me. I felt like I couldn't see for days. I couldn't stop it. I saw sickness everywhere I looked." She sobbed into their embrace. "I shut myself in a small cave and dried it out with fire until I felt normal again."

"I am so sorry," Korra said, regretful for having asked. "When I knew I was the Avatar, I loved having the power, but it also gets scary sometimes. You dont' have to teach me."

"No," Mirai exclaimed, pulling back from the couple. "I want to teach you. I don't want to be the only one like this. I just, I just don't know how."

"Just start anywhere," Korra offered.

And they did. Mirai started off by pouring some water into Korra's hand and asking her to feel the water elements in the water and in her body. Hours passed.

"Feel the difference between your water and the water in your hand. Feel the water being absorbed into your skin."

Korra as silent and her brow furled. "Umm...one feels cold?"

Mirai laughed. "You have to concentrate. Almost like you're meditating."

"Haven't you got the memo? I'm not exactly spiritual."

"But you have no problem getting into the spirit world now via meditation right?"

'Well, I also can slip into the Avatar state to get a jump start."

"Oh, well why don't you try that now?"

Korra slipped into the Avatar state. "Woah." Korra bent the water in her palm to a nearby tree. "OMG, you can see all of that?"

"Can you see it now? The difference between the water of the tree and the water you just bent?"

"Yeah. It's incredible."

Korra dove further into the Avatar state to see everything around her. "Ugh."

Asami ran to her and held her as Korra knelt to the ground. "What happened?"

"I tried to see everything."

"It made you sick, didn't it," Mirai stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. like it was…loud."

"Like you can hear all conversations in a room at the same volume, regardless of how far apart they are from you?"

"Yeah, and all the animal, insects, machines, and everything else… You were like this… for days?" Mirai nodded. "Holy shit. That's intense. Holy shit." Korra looked at Mirai in awe. "You're incredible, you must be an amazing fighter!" Asami helped Korra up to her feet.

"I don't fight," Mirai answered flatly.

"Why not? You'd be incredible," Asami asked.

Mirai shook her head. "I don't know how to control myself in a panic. I'm afraid I'll just drain the water out of someone."

"You could train…"

"No. Even a trained dog is still wild."

-.-.-

Things between Mako and Mirai were another story. They avoided each other like the plague, but when it was inevitable to be in the same room, they were civil. They could be called the worst kept secret but they were never really announced as a couple. Other than Bolin and Opal, Jinora and Kai picked up that they used to be a couple. Asami and Korra were last. Even Varrick and Zhu Li noticed. But it was hard to hide the fact Mako flinched at the sound of Mirai's name, or that he would immediately turn around and walk the other way if he saw Mirai's back was to him. Varrick wanted to talk to Mako about it, worried that the weirdness would impact Mira's effectiveness as Zhu LI's healer. However, Zhu Li demanded he "keep his mouth shut" unless he wanted Mirai to quit. Korra even tried talking to them about it, but both brushed her off with lines of "There's nothing to talk about."

Mako waited on Varrick's couch for Bolin to return from saying goodbye to Opa. She stayed as long as she could, but she ahd to leave with Ryu on a mission in the Earth Empire.

"I'm surprised you're not going with Kai," Bolin said, hanging on to Opal's hands, not wanting her to leave.

"It's just the pairing assignments. Besides, it's good to be with a different partner. We shouldn't have too many attachments as Air Nomads."

"Attachments, right…" Bolin said, dismayed.

"I'll send you word as soon as we know when our work will be done. Then you can meet me in Zaofu, right?"

"Yeah," he stated. _Zaofu, then I can do it. Yeah, Zaofu will be a good time. Her whole family should be there._ Bolin kissed Opal goodbye and headed in.

"You ready bro?" Mako asked, ready to leave before he ran into Mirai.

"Nah," Bolin flexed his lava rock. "I want to find Varrick and make sure he doesn't need anything before I go."

"But you'll be here tomorrow...ugh…." Bolin turned a corner before Mako could even finish protesting. Mako waited and Bolin still hadn't returned. _Man, Bolin...why do I even come here? _Mako got off the couch and went in search of Bolin.

"MAKO!" Varrick yelled shifting a bag in his arms. "Good, you're strapping young man. Come and strap this to you!"

"What?" Mako eyes the package suspiciously.

"I need you to deliver these."

"Get Bolin to do it, I'm leaving."

"Great," Varrick nearly tossed the package in Mako's arms. "Since you're leaving this will be perfect. Take these to Mirai's place."

"No," Mako said sternly. He tried giving the package back to Varrick, but somehow, he was already down the hall. "She'll be up front soon. She can't carry that all by herself." Mako sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. He would be stuck walking Mirai home. He couldn't remember the last time he went to her apartment...was it really when he unknowingly picked and apartment and furniture for her?

"Bolin," a voice called down the call, "sorry to take so lo-."

"Yo," said Mako, leaning against the wall. He acted cooly toward her but he was incredibly turned on. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, so she must have finished a long healing session with Zhu Li and the twins. It exposed her neck and the soft spot behind her ear that he loved kissing because he knew it would turn her on. She was breath taking and he hated it.

"Oh, Varrick said Bolin would be here…" her voice trailed as she took her hair down.

"I think Varrick sent Bolin on another errand, or ran into me first and had me do it," Mako bent over to pick up the bag.

"I'm sorry, I can do it myself," she tried to take it from him.

He put his hand on top of hers. _Soft...smooth...supple…._ "It's okay, it's heavy." Mirai nodded her consent and they both started for her apartment in silence. The whole entire walk home was awkward, and Mako was glad for the bag as it kept him from reaching out and holding her hand. _Damnit,_ he scolded himself. _Stop getting turned on by her. No, it's just a physical attraction. That's all. It's over between you two. _Part of him wanted to ask what happened that night he found her staggering through the streets of NR, but it had been too long ago to bring it up. But he had nothing else to ask her about...he could've asked her about bending with Korra, Jinora, her gig with Varrick, how Zhu Li's doing, if she discovered any new books, a new restaurant, what her relationship was with "that guy from the hot pot" … but he refrained. He tried to convince himself that it was over between them - that he no longer had feelings for her. He happened to be extremely attracted to her, but there was nothing for him to like….anymore.

They reached her apartment and she let him inside. It was nicely decorated, of course, none of it was hers, it was all Varrick's buying. Mako found a table by the window and put the leather bag down. "What's in here?" Mirai laughed, it sounded like stars shining to Mako. _WTH? Stars shining? Get a grip Mako._

"Varrick is really sweet. Eccentric, but well meaning. It's a medicine bag filled with bottles and vials of Spirit Water. He thought every healer should carry around some."

"But it's entirely too heavy for you to carry," Mako added.

"I know. I think he's having Bolin pick me out another bag. I told him he didn't have too, I already have so much because of Varrick and Zhu Li's kindness."

"Yeah, Varrick can be hard to take sometimes. But he is a good person...mostly," he added, recalling his first encounter with Varrick. "That guy is a genius."

"He is. And an incredible business mind as well. He's non stop though. I get tired being around him sometimes."

"Yeah I can imagine."

They stood in mildly comfortable silence. Mirai was happy for it. She swallowed, "Are you hungry? I was about to cook some dinner if you wanted to stay."

Mako almost said yes. Almost. "Look, I shouldn't. It'll make things confusing."

"Confusing for who?"

"For us."

"I thought we weren't together, what's confusing? I just asked if you wanted to eat." _Great, we're fighting, this is exactly what I didn't want._

"You know what'll happen if we eat dinner together…."

"What, the food is gone?"

Mako was irritated, "Look, you know something's going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Mirai knew that it was over between them, but why couldn't they be friends?

"Because I-" Mako cut himself off.

"You what?"

"Drop it already, Mirai." Mako headed for the door.

"No." She was being firm. she hated confrontation, but she didn't like the way things felt unresolved. Mako grabbed her upper arms and gently tried to move her out of the way. "Because you what?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do this Mako."

"Would you stop lie detecting me!"

"I'm not lie detecting you! I finished my session with Zhu Li hours ago, were just talking about the path ahead. And what have you said that was a lie?" They were both yelling now.

"Nothing. Look can we just drop it."

"We've done everything on your terms. I want you to answer me - Because why?"

"Why what? Do you even know what you're asking?" Mako tried deflecting, which was a mistake.

"Oh so we're open to anything? Then what is it, other than age, that's the issue. I know you told me you loved me when you brought me back to your apartment."

Mako was caught off guard. "I thought you were asleep," he said angrily.

"Admit it, admit it that you like me."

"There's nothing to admit. I _do _like you."

It was Mirai's turn to be shocked. This whole conversation was going backwards and inside out. _He just said he liked me… _"I don't get it," she said thoroughly confused. "What's the problem?"

"You're too young for me to like."

"Don't go there. If we were 76 and 70, there wouldn't be an issue."

Mako remained silent.

"Why are you so caught up in the way things _need_ to be?

"What are you talking about?" Mako eyes narrowed angrily.

"Korra and Asami. I heard the stories."

Mako flinched, "You don't know anything."

"Are you bothered by them being together," she pressed knowing she probably shouldn't. But Mirai heard the stories for _both_ Korra and Asami. And she wanted to hear the truth from Mako, no more hearsay from people around him.

"This has nothing to do with them."

"Is your ego hurt."

"Shut up already," He was irritated and wanted to leave. He wanted to tell her the truth - that he was a coward because he was a joke. He had been made fun of so much in the past few years he didn't want to be made fun of for dating a child. Instead, he said, "You're nothing in comparison to them." He instantly regretted it when he saw Mirai.

She felt like she had been slapped in the face and stabbed through the heart. _So he thinks I'm embarrassing because I can't measure up to them._

"Mirai," Mako held his hands up in protest, "That's not what I meant." He spoke as gently as he could.

"Oh, I think I get it now. You're really hurt by the two of them getting together. You're supposed to be this," she raised her fingers in air quotes "bad ass bad boy of good" she mocked.

"Stop it," Mako said quietly.

But she continued, "...who gets the girl, but you lost both of them...to each other." She parroted back the works that Korra had said and saw how each on affected Mako. "Now you're stuck in this whole image of what your next girlfriend should be and I'm obviously not it."

"I asked you to stop."

"Don't worry, I'm done. I'm completely done with you and this place. After zhu li gives birth, I'm leaving New Republic. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. I'm tired of you constantly making me feel inferior because I'm younger than you. I never should've stayed this long."

"No you shouldn't have," he said, throwing words out to hurt her.

Mirai glared. "Get out." She spoke in a quite forcefulness this time. "I don't want to see you again."

_Ugh, this has gone all wrong! _"Mirai, I'm sorry."

"GET. OUT."

_I just can't communicate with her. It was never going to work_. Mako leaves completely giving up.

Back in her apartment, Mirai calmed herself and quickly set about to cooking for a distraction. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Mirai stops cooking, turns off the stove. She takes a deep breath and says, "I told you I didn't want to see you again," as she opens the door.

When she sees who is on the other side, her voice falls from her, eyes wide in surprise.


	9. Chapter 9 - Before the Storm - Month 9

**Author's Note**

I have been trying since 2pm to load this chapter, but something keeps messing up! if you can see this and have read it, can you please let me know?

**= = = = = month 9, Before the Storm = = = = =**

Mako was brooding in his own stupidity for how his last interaction with Mirai went. He just wanted to be with her. It was simple. It should have been simple. But for the past few months, he couldn't talk to her without fighting. _Maybe months of fighting really meant it was over. I mean, how long do you have to keep trying before you know it's really over?_ Mako groaned and rolled over in bed.

_[knocking]_

Mako groaned again. He didn't care if he was just in a wife beater and boxers, he answered the door.

"MAKO!" Bolin yelled as he shoved his way inside.

"Bolin…" he answered and then tried closing the door.

"Hey Mako," Asami said walking in, holding hands with Korra.

"Yo," Korra waved with her free hand.

"Umm...guys? What are you doing," he asked as they made themselves at home. His face fell when he saw Bolin hanging a banner. "Love interven-. No…. Get out."

"Aww come on bro, I made a sign and everything."

"Take that sign down," Mako went to grab it but Bolin blocked him.

"Hey, don't burn it, Makooooooo," Bolin pleaded trying to keep his brother's arms under control.

"We're here by request," Korra noted.

"Request and because we want to be," Asami added.

"I don't even...Did Mirai put you up to his?" He said defensively? Pissed that she would even think that it was okay for her to go to _his_ friends like this.

"Actually, it was Jinora."

Mako was in stunned silence. "I don't understand."

"Well, everyone knows how you two had a thing…." Bolin started to explain, poorly.

"I DID NOT HAVE A _THING _WITH JINORA!"

"MIRAI! WITH MIRIA, jeeze man…"

Mako fell on the couch. He knew this friends weren't going to go away until they've said their peace. He resigned himself to hearing it.

"So Jinora actually came to me," Korra started. "She was worried about Mirai. For the past few months it's been pretty obvious that something's been going on between the two of you...you and Mirai," she added just incase Mako got "confused" again. Mako made no move and said no words, so Korra continued. "You know Mirai is only here because Jinora asked her to come. She wanted Mirai being here to be a happy thing. Jinora feels so guilty that she's here and is basically stuck here because of Zhu Li and is completely miserable."

"Well, it'll be over soon anyway." The group looked at Mako funny. "She's leaving NR as soon as Zhu Li gives birth."

"Mako, that's kinda not the point," Bolin said softly. "Everyone's noticed how happy you were half a year ago. Man, has it been that long," he said looking to Asami and Korra. "You were really happy. Happier than I've ever seen you with anyone, no offense you two," he said, once again, looking at them. "You could've been happy with Mirai for like, nearly a year but instead the _both_ of you are miserable."

"Frankly," Asami said, interjecting for the second time, "it's all your fault."

Mako gaped like a fish out of water. "Wow, just tell it like you see it."

"No offense, Mako. But it's not a secret that you think Mirai is too young. Sure she's not our age, but it's not out of the ordinary for couples to not be close in age."

"Yeah just look at Pema and Tenzin. Jinora told me that her dad is 59 and her mom is 43."

"What," Bolin, Mako, and Asami yelled in disbelief.

"Holy crap that's 16 years! That's over a decade...that's like a decade and a half!" Bolin couldn't hide his surprise.

"It makes you and Mirai's age gap look laughable," Asami said flatly.

"I know you probably got joked a lot because Asami and I got together. But no one thinks any less of you, not the people who matter. Someone's always going to find something to joke you about. Shoot, even I got joked for being with Asami."

Mako looked up surprised. "I've been ridiculed for not recovering fast enough when Zaheer poisoned me. I've been ridiculed for Kuvira winning our first fight. People even joked me when Asami and I got together - saying I was too man for normal guys. Sure it hurt. But what can you do about it?"

"Nothing," Mako said quietly.

"Yeah, nothing." Korra shrugged. "That's one of the good things about Air Benders...they let go of a lot of things that doesn't do them good. None of what people are saying about you are true. Well, except for maybe that one thing about you sleeping with-"

"It wasn't like that," Mako exclaimed. "That won't die down. I even got reprimanded by Bei Fong for it. She said my "transgressions" would keep me off the career path for chief if my personal life keeps overshadowing my work. The Chief needs to be someone respected and trusted, she told me. And just to put it out there, I don't care that the two of you are dating. I mean, I was shocked at first, but all I want is for everyone to be happy. But none of the jokes or the gossip is dying down."

"Of course not. It's good gossip," Bolin noted. "People love what they can relate to or what they hate. No one is really interested in reality. Like when I first met Varrick and I just screamed stuff like "THE FANS" and what not." Team Avatar surrounded Mako. "Group hug!"

"Promise us that you'll talk to Mirai."

"Yeah, eventually."

They weren't pleased, but it was the best they were going to get.

-.-.-

[a few days later]

Varrick marched through his house, straight for his study where he knew he'd find Bolin. "Bolin! Do the thing," he kicked in the door and commanded angrily.

"Umm what," he said looking up from the stack of papers .

"What am I paying for if she's not going to show up? It's not like I'm going to leave Zhu Li to hunt down Mirai. What the hell am I paying her for if she's just going to not show up to appointments?"

"Zhu Li has appointments," Bolin asked, missing the point.

"The point, Bolin, is that I'm paying her money for her services and she's not providing them! Go do the thing and bring her over here my babies needs some healing!"

Bolin got up and ran from his desk to Mirai's apartment. He hadn't seen Varrick that upset before. Without thinking, he enters her apartment. "Hello!" Bolin walked around her living room. "Mirai? Varrick's looking for you." He looked around her kitchen and bedroom and didn't find her there. Bolin left closing the door behind him. "All right, if she's not there, she's probably with Jinora!" Bolin take the bus to the edge of New Republic. _Oh I probably could've just called from Varrick's place… oh well. I'm already at the Ferry._ Bolin hops on the bus but find Jinora and Kai near the ferry.

"Hey Bolin," Kai greets.

"Hey Kai...hey Jinora. I was actually just looking for you two."

"What's up, Bolin?" Jinora asked, curious if they did the intervention with Mako, but not wanting to ask just incase they didn't.

"I was wondering if you've seen Mirai?"

"I saw her a week or two ago," Jinora answered. "But it was when I was meditating. I saw her in the Spirit World."

"Ummm...is Korra on Air Temple Island?"

"Yeah."

"But Mirai's not there, right," he asked, hoping for a different answer.

"No."

"Oh really? That's great," Bolin flexed his lava rock. Kai and Jinora noticed.

"Umm...is everything okay?"

Bolin was worried how Varrick would react if he returned empty-handed. He was emotional when things were about Zhu Li, but about his babies, he was damn near territorial. LIke an angry moose lion whose cubs have been messed with. "Hrm? Oh no. Not really. Well, thanks!"

The young couple shrugged and went about their business while Bolin made his way to Police Headquarters. He was hoping that Mako would be there and not in the field or out at lunch. It would make it near impossible to find him if he were out. _I'll have to leave a note if he's not in._ But his worries were eased. "Oh, Mako, am I glad to see you!"

"Bo," Mako said surprised as he just got back and was heading toward his desk.

"What's up?"

"Um...nothing? You know I can't do personal business while I'm on the clock."

"Oh well it's nothing really. I was just wondering if you've seen Mirai, is all."

The other police officers and detectives sniggered amongst themselves. "I wonder if it's another one of Mako's girlfriends," they whispered as they watched the brothers.

Mako's eyes slid back and forth. _we're being watched. _He sighed, annoyed. _And I just told him a few days ago that my personal life can't overshadow work._ "I don't know anything," he said, trying to sound professional. "Is that all?"

'Yeah," Bolin flexed his lava rock. "Well, okay thanks."

Mako watched Bolin. _His lava bending's going to improve without him realizing it. But he only does that when he's stressed. Is he thinking about Opal? He said he was going to go to Zaofu with her and do something big...I wonder if he's going to…_ "Hey, let me walk you out, bro," he stated, hoping to talk to his brother in private.

On the street and a bit away from his building, Mako places his hand on top of Bolin's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Bolin saw Mako's arch his brow suspiciously. "Well, Varrick's mad because he's paying Mirai a lot of money and she hasn't been showing up lately."

"Lately?"

"Well, Varrick's definition."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, I've spent all day looking for her and I haven't found her anywhere. So I thought maybe you might know...because you might have, maybe talked to her after good old Team Avatar talked to you. But, you don't and I'm running out of people to ask."

"Well, who else have you asked," Mako pressed.

"You, Jinora, and Kai...but they were together, so just the "two" of you."

"That's not a lot of people"

"Yeah but who else does she know? I mean, I already went to her apartment and no one was inside, so I went there. I figured she might be with Jinora or waterbending with Korra, but she's not. So I came to ask you -"

Mako grabs Bolin's arms, "Wait, you said you went to her apartment but no one was inside?"

"Yeah, Bolin answered, not understanding what detail he might have missed.

"How did you get in? Did you knock or did you just go in?"

"I did both."

Mako turns and takes off running toward Mirai's apartment. On instinct or maybe out of habit, Bolin follows his brother. When they read the apartment, Mako stops short of opening Mirai's door. "So," he said panting, "tell me waht you did."

"Nothing. I just knocked and went in, like this…" Bolin knocked and opened the door and went in. Mako stared at the lock. There was no visible damage. "Was the door locked when you first went here?"

"Of course it wasn't, how else would I be able to get in?"

"That's not like her," Mako knelt before the keyhole and squinted at it, place his hands over the knob and turned it. It didn't seem like it was picked, there were no odd clicking sounds indicating that the barrel of the lock was touched. But, someone skilled at picking locks could easily open the door without damage. Mako enters Mirai's apartment further and just as Bolin had discovered earlier in the day - nothing looked disturbed. "No signs of a struggle…" He made his way to the table by the window. The bag with the Spirit Water vials was still there and it looked like all the vials were still there. Mako looked up to think, but something in the kitchen caught his eye. Bolin followed his brother to the kitchen. "She was cooking." Bolin waited for more of an explanation. "But there are no dirty dishes."

"She could have cleaned up after she ate."

Mako shook his head. "Half the ingredients are out and there's no place setting…" He didn't want to say it. "It looks like she was in the middle of cooking." She picked up the package of eggs and sniffed them. They were starting to go bad. A slight panic started to creep up his spine. "Come on." Mako quickly left Mirai's apartment with Bolin following close behind.

"So did you figure anything out?"

"I saw her a few night ago, before you guys did your intervention. I had brought the bag over from Varrick's. It hasn't been moved since then, and the eggs aren't fully rotten yet. Her clothes are still there. Something's wrong. She wouldn't just leave uncooked food out like that. Not unless Zhu Li was in labor or there was an emergency, but you've already seen everyone she knows."

Mako turns into the hospital, flashes his police badge and questions the receptionist. At Mako's request, the receptionist checks the registers from the day they the fight to today. There as no one registering an unknown female via the Emergency Room or someone with Mirai's name checking themselves in.

The next stop was the library, but the librarian hadn't seen her and her book is overdue. Bolin paid the fee without thinking about it and they quickly departed once more.

They stopped off at Hot Man's Hot Spot for Hot Pots, Mirai's favorite place, and ask the hostess and manager if they've seen her. Both say no, but say that another gentleman she eats with is in the restaurant and to ask him. Jealous competes with the panic that's starting to boil over, "You," Mako puts his hand on the guy's shoulder and flashes his bad with the other. Instantly he recognized the guy as the "book dude" that spoke to Mirai shortly after the luncheon months' ago. "Have you seen Mirai?"

"Who?"

"Water bender with the fire nation eyes."

"Ah, so her name is Mirai? That's a nice name…"beautiful thunder" seems to suit her, if I'm correclty guessing the characters it's writ-"

"Have you seen her or not?"

"Not since a month ago."

Mako turns abruptly and leaves. Out on the street the run into Asami.

"Oh good, I'm glad I found you guys."

"Not right now," Mako said, edgy.

Asami grabs Bolin and Mako's arm. "What's up," Bolin asks before Asami could speak.

"I went to see Varrick about our new transportation plans when Zhu Li started grunting and crying. We think she's going into labor. Varrick sent me to find Mirai."

"If she's in labor, then go back and take her to the hospital," Mako explained agitated.

"Wait, you still haven't found Mirai?"

"NO!"

Asami and Bolin held their breath. Mako was scared - Mirai was missing and he didn't know where she was.


	10. Chapter 10 - Storm

= = = = = **month 9, storm = = = = =**

Bolin, the first to come out of the shock from Mako yelling, took command, "Asami, go back and get Zhu Li to the hospital. Call Tenzin at the island and send Pema. She should be able to help Zhu Li since she gave birth to four kids without a healer."

Asami nods and goes back to Varrick's.

"Let's go back to Air Temple Island."

"But we've already been there, Bolin."

"Yeah, well now we have an emergency and we need to figure out if Jinora might know any other place Mirai can be."

"How do you know if Jinora's going to even be there."

Bolin stopped running and tried to calm his brother. "I don't," he said softly. "But we have to start somewhere." Bolin hugged Mako, "We'll find her...just don't...don't fall apart on me." He meant it jokingly, but he was telling the truth. It unsettled Bolin to see Mako … well … uncharacteristically Mako.

-.-.- on Air Temple Island -.-.-

"Pema! Pema!" Tenzin yelled down the hall. "Come quickly."

"Tenzin, what's the matter." The two found each other in the open hall near the courtyard.

"Asami just called. Zhu Li has gone into labor and they are requesting your assistance at the hospital. Take Oogie and go to Central Hospital as quickly as you can."

"What? Me?" She said, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, since you have experience giving birth before, they want someone they can trust by their side."

"But where's Mirai? Isn't that her job," Pema said, a little skeptical.

"Apparently she's missing."

'What," Pema asked, unsure of how to digest this new information. _Surely he doesn't mean _missing, missing. _But rather, unavailable….right?_ But something about the vague look in Tenzin's eyes told him not to ask. Instead, Pema ran off to find Oogie.

Kai watched Jinora, who stood in stunned silence. Upon seeing her parents take off in different directions, Jinora turned to face Kai, eyes full of concern. Without saying anything, she sat and started to meditate. Ever faithful, Kai stood over her, protecting her. A few minutes later Jinora opens her eyes, panicked.

"I can't feel her anywhere."

"Feel? You weren't in the Spirit World?"

"I was at first, but I didn't sense her there and none of the Spirits I saw had seen her. Then I tried sensing her, but I don't feel her , Kai. I … I _don't feel _her."

"We should tell Mako. We can take Lefty and Pepper." They quickly ran off in the same direction Pema went. Oogie already being gone, they hop on their bisons and take off for NR. Unsure of where to find the brothers, they agreed to separate after a short search. Luckily, the separation was unnecessary. The air benders found the brothers.

"Oh Jinora! We were just looking for you," Bolin says, happy they were able to find them so quickly. "Any work from Mirai."

"We were just looking to tell you...I meditated and I can't feel Mirai anywhere."

"What does that mean,' Mako asked, voice dripping with concern. His response was Jinora's eyes watering and her biting her lip.

"All right," Kai jumps in, taking a lead role. "Mako and Bolin will take Lefty and we'll search the north and west part of New Republic. Jinora and I will fly over the south and east."

"And how do we signal each other if we find something," Bolin asked.

"I'll send my spirit to you."

"I can shoot my lightning in the sky."

"We'll meet back in two hours and re-group."

They all nodded in agreement and took off.

The hours quickly pass but the search was proving difficult. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for. The description of a 'dark skinned water bender in blue" wasn't exactly unique. They weren't going to be able to see anyone's eyes flying on a bison either. The only advantages the two teams had were that Jinora's ability to spiritually sense Mirai and Mako's ability to "just know" the woman he was in love with.

After the time limit, they regroup on the highest, widest rooftop in NR. "What if she's not in New Republic," Bolin asked. "Like, in the Earth Empire or the Fire Nation?"

"She might have gone home to the Northern Water Tribe."

Mako thought. "It's been a few days - it's definitely feasible for her to be in the Fire Nation or the Earth Empire. I'm not sure she left to go home because she didn't pack anything." The same fear started swelling up in Mako's stomach again. "What," he licked his lips nervously. "What if someone took her?"

"What if she's dead?" They stared at Bolin, appalled. "I DON'T WANT HER TO BE DEAD!" Bolin quickly explained. "But Jinora said she can't feel her. If your spirit is gone, doesn't that mean you're dead?" Bolin regretted what he said, considering that his brother was in love with her and her best friend was right beside him.

"Wait...Jinora! Didn't you say you couldn't feel her in the Old Spirit Wilds? And you guys were standing side by side."

"Explain," Mako said quickly.

"When we went to the Old Spirit Wilds with Mirai, they couldn't sense one another. But they could always sense each other whenever they meditated." Kai's explanation was rather inadequate as it didn't add any new information.

"The energy from the Spirit Portal is so strong, I can't really feel anything else," Jinora added.

"What were you guys doing there," Bolin asked innocently.

"That doesn't matter right now," Mako answered. "We need to hurry over there and check it out before we call a massive search to other nations." He was running for Lefty, "Hurry up, we're wasting time."

-.-.-

They jump down, adrenaline pumping, ready to search, but not quite sure what to do. Jinora runs up ahead, "MIRAIIIIII…. MIRAIIIIIIIII" she starts yelling.

Kai runs up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think you should…"

Jinora give Kai a look of hurt and disbelief, "How can you say that.?"

Mako, in detective and fight mode, has his senses high and his guard up. He scans the area as Bolin positions himself his back towards Mako's back. "No, Kai is right. If she left, she obviously doesn't want to be found since she didn't tell anyone, so she wouldn't answer us if we called to her. If she's in danger, then we're just alerting," he paused, unwilling to say _captors_ aloud. "We just need to proceed cautiously."

Kai sensed the edge in Mako's voice, and the evidence, or lack there of, definitely pointed to danger. _Jinora just recovered emotionally from the miscarriage. I don't want to see her hurt again, if the worst should happen. _"Jinora, I want you to go back."

"What?"

_Uhhhhh. _"I want you to let Chief Bei Fong and Tenizn know we're here." He said, wanting to avoid fighting in front of Mako and Bolin, should he have to explain more.

Jinora was stubborn and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving until we find Mirai."

"Guys, stop arguing already, we're wasting time," Mako calls, ready to hurry up and get to the bottom of her disappearance.

They make a plan to search the area by searching individually. It was risky to go separately and not in pairs, but Old Republic City was large. The amount of destruction to the area made aerial reconnaissance difficult and they would have to search on foot. Jinora takes section that they're in, which happens to be the sector where she had her miscarriage. Kai wanted to switch with her to spare her pain; however, the plan was the men move out to the furthest spots, by the time Jinora finished searching the starting point and moved to the next sector, she would be paired up. By the time the second sector was finished, those two would meet with the person in the 3rd.

Jinora mustered the strength and courage to enter the building where her pregnancy was detected at it's beginning and end. She fought back tears as her footsteps echoed around her. She was hoping that she would find Mirai there, doing some sort of study on bending or in the Spirit World, but she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in her section and the day was coming to a close.

She ran to the next sector and found Kai. "I haven't been to that area yet," he said upon seeing her.

"Okay, I'll go check it. We have to hurry before the light fades. Mako's the only fire bender and it'll just be more difficult to find her without light." Jinora turned to leave for the unsearched area, but Kai pulled her back. Before she could even say anything, Kai kissed her. It was a deep and steady kiss. It conveyed everything Kai wanted to say and ask: are you okay, I love you, it'll be okay.

Kai's area was easier to search than Jinora's a majority of the area was reduced to rubble. They left section 2 to go to section 3. They didn't know who had this section or where they were. Jinora couldn't sense them due to the portal either. So Jinora and Kai broke up. Jinora stayed on the center line while Kai went left, assuming that either of the brothers would go right as they are both right handed. Mako was the first to return in the quickly fading light.

"Jinora," he ran up to her, "did you find anything? Where's Kai?"

She shook her head no. "He's that way."

"Let's go," Mako instructed, taking off in Kai's direction. They find Kai coming out of an abandoned building. "Did you find anything?"

"No."

"All that's left is Bolin's area." They looked in the only area left, it was towards the Spirit Portal.

"What if she's not here," Jinora asks tentatively.

"Let's go," Mako says sternly. "Maybe Bolin found something."

They all take off running to fourth, final sector: the area containing the Old Spirit Wilds/the Spirit Portal. They all secretly hoped that the area would be easy to search, that most of the buildings would be rubble and wouldn't require searching...but it was mixed.

Mako carried a small flame to light their path as light was gone by the time they caught up with Bolin. "Oh! Bro! Bro!"

"What? Did you find something," they asked.

"Oh, um, no," Bolin said, Mako's face furious. "I was just happy to see you guys because I couldn't see anything and I thought I was walking around in circles." Mako gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry! I felt like I searched the entire place and I didn't find anything."

"Well what are we supposed to do now," Kai said, defeated.

"Maybe we should go back and get Bei Fong?"

"Stop talking!" The group looked at Mako, a bit hurt and alarmed. "I think I hear something…"

-.-.- with mirai, about an hour ago -.-.-

"We have been here too long," the Fire Bender, Shoi-ming, said.

"You're too impatient, Harit," the chi blocker, Jin, said to the Earth Bender. "Did you really have to knock her out?"

"She was meditating, what was your chi blocking going to do?"

"Stop arguing," Shoi-ming said stepping between the two.

"We need to leave," Jin demanded.

"We need to get the confession _before_ we go anywhere," Harit said firmly.

"We are too close to New Republic."

"No one can feel her spiritual energy here," Harit added.

"Look, we will interrogate her one more time, then we leave," Shoi-ming said trying to stop all the arguing.

"We should leave while it's dark."

"It just got dark, we'll leave in the middle of the night, we have a few more hours," Shoi-ming said diplomatically. "While we wait, we can interrogate her. Get her up Harit."

Harit moved the earth so Mirai was on her knees, still bound. She lost the will to fight back. Everytime tried to meditate to call Jinora for help, Yingjie beat her or hit her so hard she fell unconscious. Under distress, she was like a whipped dog. Afraid to do anything but what she was old. She had the bruises and pain to remind her that she was not in control.

"Let's go over this one more time," Jin said, pacing in front of her. "You thought you could run from us, but we followed you everywhere, nearly a year. We thought if we stopped harassing you, you'd think we lost your trail and settle." He laughed derisively, "Then you made the mistake of coming to New Republic City. Thought you lost us. Thought being in a crowded city would help you. We watched you for months."

"It was hard to get you with that boy you were always with, and then you changed jobs suddenly and it was hard to get you alone...but we got you," Shoi-ming added.

"Please," she said with her barely existent voice, "let me go."

"You killed our boss," Harit's voice boomed.

"He told me he was retired." Her response was a rock to the chest.

"If you didn't kill him, then why did you run," Jin said, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her face up.

"You wouldn't listen to me," she was punched in the gut.

"We listened to your lies over and over again. You killed him. You killed him when he trusted you," Jin spat on the ground.

Mirai cried, "I couldn't save him."

"You lie! He said you can heal anything!"

"I can't heal anything," she said cried.

"We saw what you did, slowly healing him during games of pai sho. He said you were his good luck charm. Every time he saw you, he came back feeling better. You earned his trust told him to write you into his will and then you killed him."

"I didn't make him write me in his will."

Her rock restraints were used to fling her into the closest wall. She fell to the floor like a rag doll.

Jin's eyes went wide as if remember something. "YOU BLOOD BENDED HIM!" The other two looked at Jin in this revelation. "There's no way he'd write you into his will when he had the three of us with him ever since he left Republic City." Jin looked to his partners, "That's the only explanation."

Harit quickly earth bended Mirai to her knees. "He thought you could save him and you let him die!"

"You can't stop the natural order of things," she said weakly, to completely bruised and battered to effectively speak.

"Let me explain to you the natural order of play with us, we play with you. We're going to beat you up so bad, you'll have no choice but to heal yourself, and when you do, we'll kill you for killing our boss." Jin stood out of the way to let Harit have a go at her.

She cries and screams "No," but her cries are defened by the sound of earth being bent. Unbeknownst to them, the noise was so loud, someone heard them from the distance.

Shoi-ming threw water on her and cast the bucket aside. "Heal yourself."

Mirai fades to unconsciousness as Jin grabs her by the hair once more. "The stupid bitch is out."

Completely impatient with the lack of progress and having lost his cool, Shoi-ming starts to generate lightning. "Get out of the way, let's fry the bitch."

Suddenly, a wall on the far side crumbles. Bolin is nearly pushed out of the way Mako takes off running for Mirai. Kai enters next and realizes that a firebender is generating lightning. _Mako won't make it in time!_ Kai quickly wind blasts the fire bender and his lightning misses Mirai and hits the ceiling. Kai didn't see Jin running towards him. A quick fight later, it ends In a series of quick jabs. "My bending!"

"I've got you, Bro!" Bolin pulls cover for him and Mirai as parts of the ceiling come falling down.

"RAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harit screams as he heaves the fallen ceiling toward Mako. He fire blasts it but Jinora runs up and air bends it away.

"Jinora, get out of here!"

Useless without his bending, Kai falls back to help Jinora. Mako and Bolin cover them while they battle Harit, Jin, and Shoi-ming.

"Stay away from the skinny jumpy guy," Bolin says blocking attacks. "Chi blocker."

"We have to take him out!"

Jinora quickly looked at Mirai, panicked as she was unconscious. "We got to get her out," she says to Kai as she airblasts the rocks from Mirai's wrists. "Air bend the bindings away."

"I can't, chi blocker," Kai tells her frustrated.

Jinora looks at Kai, when suddenly she feels Mirai slipping from her. Jinora screams as she grabs on to Mirai and they are flung high into the wall. "JINORA!"

Mako looks behind him quickly. "Damn it Kai, get them out of here. Bolin!"

"On it Bro!" Bolin frees Mirai from her earth shackles and Jinora air blasts before impact with the floor.

Kai quickly takes Mirai from Jinora. "Cover me." They quickly make for the exit as Jin comes running up to them.

"No!" Mako screams and lets out a huge fire blasts that knocks the chi blocker into the wall. Bolin contains the unconcious chi blocker in earth restraints. Mako sighed in relief seeing Kai make it out with Mirai and Jinora blowing her Sky Bison whistle.

"No you don't!" Bolin screams, causing Mako to turn, eyes wide as he realizes a boulder is flying for him. Mako ducks and sends a fireblast to the enemies feet causing them to jump while Bolin turns the earth beneath the surface to lava. As they land, the earth gives way to their weight causing them to fall. Mako lightning zaps the wall above Harit and Shoi-ming, knocking them out.

Bolin quickly restrains the fire bender, unsure how to restrain the earth bender.

"Go, Mako," Bolin says having only one knocked out earth bender to worry about. Mako quickly runs out to check on Mirai.

Jinora is crying and Mako's heart sinks. "I can't feel anything," she tells Mako without turning to face him. "I've been trying...but…."

Kai picks up Mirai, "We can take her to the Spirit World, throw her in a pool of water and then call Korra to come help us."

"No, that'll take too long to explain. We should take her back to Air Temple Island. We have a reflecting pool that Korra uses for meditation ever since her fight with Zaheer." Jinora air bends Kai into Pepper's saddle.

"Send Bei Fong," Mako says. "I'll stay here with Bolin incase these guys try to escape."

Jinora nods and joins Mirai in the saddle as Kai grabs Pepper's reins and takes off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I was hemming and hawing over how I wanted to explain everything. Then I noticed the chapter was getting 2x as long as the rest, so I decided to break it out. Thanks for reading.

**= = = = = Chapter 11 = = = = =**

Jinora grabs one of the capes and wraps it around Mirai before sending a projection of her spirit to Korra.

-.-.- on Air Temple Island -.-.-

"Jinora?" Korra says, surprised. "Where the hell are you. Your dad is furious you're not home yet."

"We found Mirai. She's hurt bad. We're coming back, you need to heal her."

"What's going on."

"No time to explain. We'll meet you by the reflecting pool near the pavilion. Get Bei Fong. Mako and Bolin need help in the Old Spirit Wilds."

Stunned to silence, Korra runs off immediately to get Tenzin and others to help. _At least Bei Fong is already here._

Pepper finally shows up when Tenzin steps up, "Jinora, explain yourself. How can you go off like that?" No one answers him as Kai climbs down Pepper. "And what is wrong with you?"

"Chi blocker," he says flatly.

'Chi blocker? Where?" Lin says surprised.

Impatient for Jinora's reply, Tenzin jumps into the saddle. "Oh no," he says looking at Mirai's face, swollen, cut, and bleeding. Tenzin hugs Jinora who was shaking from crying. Korra jumps in and gently scoops Mirai into her arms and runs off to the reflection pool. Meelo follows quickly behind with the medical kit.

Lin sees Mirai's arm fall from the cape, shocked that the healer is lifeless. "Can someone explain what the hell is going on? Kai, where are Mako and Bolin? Were they with you?"

"Yeah," Kai says flatly, squeezing his arms, wondering when his Air Bending would return.

Asami comes running up out of no where, "Zhu Li _finally _gave birth! It was incredible!" She stopped short of the group. "What's going on?" She asks seeing Kai and Jinora with blood on their clothes, but no one even registered her presence.

"We need to get to Mako and Bolin. Chief, come with me and I'll take you to them." Kai begins to tell them the story, starting with Bolin showing up looking for Mirai.

"I'm coming too," Tenzin says remembering Kai is without his air bending.

Jinora starts to follow them, but Kai quickly cuts her off. "You're staying here. Get cleaned up and fill in Asami and Korra." Jinora starts to protest, but nods and goes to the womens dormitory. Asami wraps her arm around Jinora as she passes and walks with her to help.

On Oogie, they fly back to the old Spirit wilds as Kai fills them in starting with Bolin showing up looking for Mirai.

-.-.-

Asami listens patiently as Jinora tells her what happened as she got dressed.

"So who's the boss that these thugs kept talking about?"

"I don't know," Jinora sat on her bed. "We just over heard them yell something about her killing their boss and how he thought she could heal him and how he ended up dying."

"Did she ever mention anything to you about this guy?"

"She just wrote me letters about her Grand Pa. How he was sick and she couldn't…." Jinora's eyes widened. "She couldn't heal him and he passed…"

"Do you think Grand Pa could be their boss?"

"I'm not sure," Jinora said searching her drawers for Mirai's letters. "These are all the letters she sent me."

"Oh great," Asami reached for them. "If we read them we might be able to figure out something about how her Grand Pa is…" Jinora clutched the letters to her chest, a blush crept up on her cheeks. "Oh," Asami said finally realizing, "These are personal letters."

Jinora nodded. "I'm going to have to re-read them." She was afraid that someone might find the sex advice Mirai was giving Jinora in regards to Kai, or Mirai's responses to about Jinora's anger towards her father. It was going to be like someone reading her diary.

"How about you read through the letters and let me know if you find anything. I'll go check on Korra."

"Okay."

-.-.-

Asami arrived to find Meelo trying to comb out the tangles in her hair as Korra tried to heal Mirai. Asami was shocked at how swollen and bruised her body was.

Asami quietly sat down beside Meelo and noticed she was sitting in a puddle. "Meelo, you're soaked!"

"There was no time. We put her into the water and I had to cut off her clothes."

"Why?"

"It was making the water too dirty. There was so much blood and dirt. I just got done wiping her cuts clean. She's completely covered in them."

Asami took the comb from Meelo. "I'll do this while you dry yourself." Meelo quickly dried himself with Air Bending and he started backing up the supplies that were strewn all over the place. Mirai looked as bad as Korra did when she was poisoned by Zaheer...before Su took the poison out.

Finally, Korra stopped bending. "There isn't anything more I can do for her physically."

"What do you mean?"

"She's banged up pretty bad. I healed the superficial cuts. But she's bruised to the bone in some places. Others, her bones are broken, most of them I was able to heal or at least...attach them back together. Her body will have to do the rest. She might have some internal bleeding, but I can't do anything about that."

"But….she's alive right?"

"Yeah, just barely it seems like. She's unconscious, whether it's from the pain or just due to trauma, I don't know. We'll need a real healer."

"But, aren't you as good as Katara? I mean, she taught you."

Korra shook her head. "Katara is a whole other level of healer. I'm good because I'm the Avatar, but healing isn't my strong suit. It takes a high level of Spirituality to be a good healer. I would probably be just as good, if not better than Katara if I had Aangs spirituality, but I don't. I can do the things he could, but it's not the same."

"What if you use your Avatar sense?"

"It won't work. Mirai's practically nothing but positive energy...and it only works on your spirit or soul, not your body."

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

Korra thought for a second. "I want to say yes...but if she was under attack, she might be safer here, where the White Lotus can watch over her. Plus, if people are still after her, we won't be putting innocent civilians in harm's way if they go after her at the hospital. I mean, could you imagine if something were to happen to Varrick's kids?"

"So what do we do?" Meelo asked.

"Let's wait until your dad and Bei Fong return with Mako and Bolin and figure out where to go from there."

-.-.-

Daylight broke by the time everyone regrouped on Air Temple Island.

"You should all get some rest," Tenzin said. "You are all welcomed to stay here. Lin will return in the morning after she's done with the captives."

"Where's Mirai," Mako asked, having not heard anything Tenzin said.

"We moved her to the guest room as it has it's own bath. I won't have to carry her far to heal her."

"Carry her," Mako said, fearful that her legs were broken or she was paralyzed.

"She's unconscious," Korra explained carefully.

"Take me to her."

Asami led the way as Bolin and Korra followed closely behind Mako. "Are you guys hurt," Korra asked, placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"A little, but we'll be alright."

They opened the door to find Mirai in bed, cleaned but obviously bruised. "Meelo's been a great help. He found us extra comforters and cushions to make sure she was comfortable and not lying on a hard bed. We elevated her feet some to help decrease the swelling."

"Her hair is braided," Mako asked, gently touching the plait of hair that was tenderly braided.

"I thought it would help her hair stay less tangled when it was in the water."

"Thanks guys," Mako said, fighting back tears, kneeling beside her bed, burying his face close to arm, afraid to touch her.

The group hugged him. No one told him she'd be all right because no one knew if was going to be. The outpouring of support was too much for Mako, he broke down sobbing. "I'm so sorry. Mirai, I'm such a fool."

One by one they peeled themselves off of Mako. Korra jerked her head towards the door and they all left quietly.

"Bolin, let's go to your room and I'll heal you," Korra said, when they were down the hall far enough to not hear Mako's crying.

"I'll go find Meelo and see if there's something Mako can eat in Mirai's room. I don't think he'll be leaving her side," Asami said. "I'll bring you some food too Bolin."

"Thanks guys."

-.-.-

The next morning, Korra knocks on Mirai's door. After waiting for a bit, there was no answer, so she gently opened it. "Mako," she called out suspecting that he did indeed sleep there. She wasn't disappointed. The guest bed was slightly larger than the regular singles that the dormitories had. Mako had moved Mirai closer inward and had slept awkwardly on his side, face buried in her hair, holding her hand.

"I'm such a fool," he says, eyes still shut. "If I hadn't pushed her away, if we hadn't fought…" his breath staggered.

"They were after her for a reason. If they were chasing her for months, I don't think that her being with you could've changed that. But," she said taking a seat, "You are a fool."

Mako sat up. "It never really was so much about her age as it was my own feelings of inferiority. I felt...unneeded for the first time. And because of that, I felt, well I didn't feel special anymore."

Korra laughed slightly, "Yeah, Asami and I getting together probably _did not_ help that at all."

Mako chuckled to himself, "I thought it would die down after a few months...and then a year….and then maybe a year and a half."

"Wow that bad?"

"My tag line became "Not Man Enough," he said, moving his hand across the air like Bolin would.

"Wow that is bad." Silence fell between the two as Korra noted that Mako never let go of Mirai's hand. "But you know, you are needed and you are special. We've all needed you. You're still Bolin's older brother and you always keep him grounded. And you were my first love. And for Asami, you're like her idol crush dream come true. You've always been special Mako. That's never stopped. And you're special now, because you've met an incredibly powerful bender and she's in love with you."

_But how do you know if she will be when she wakes up?_

"Come on," Korra got up. "Got get cleaned up. Bei Fong should be coming by soon and I'm going to do a healing session with her."

"I'll carry her," Mako said scooping Mirai up in his arms before Korra even took a step.

-.-.-

Pema arrived with Lin from NR and brought her quickly to the dining hall. They saved conversation for the table as they didn't want to rehash everything on the flight over. As they were seated in the private dining hall (away from the acolytes), Mako walked in, having just showered from the night before.

"Okay, so now that we're here. What happened yesterday? Varrick was so mad that Mirai hasn't been around. He kept talkking about all the money he paid her and now I was there instead of her. Of course, once Zhu Li's labor progressed, he totally was focused on her."

"How are the twins," Jinora asked.

"Oh my, they're the cutest things ever! She had a boy and a girl."

"Who's the oldest?" Meelo cried. "That's what matters."

"The boy, Kazuki, was born first. His sister is Koyuki."

"Very water tribe sounding right? Because all of the Ks…" Bolin said beaming, hoping someone would recognize his contribution.

"Um, right," Lin said, arching a brow. "Down to business. What the flameo happened yesterday? Those guys you picked up, Harit, Jin, and Shoi-ming...they're not talking."

Bolin started, "Well at least you were there to use your metal bending to get the earth bender - "

"Harit."

"yeah him, at least you were there to get him under control. He's one big dude."

"I'm surprised there was a chi blocker with them. We haven't seen many of them around since the whole thing with Amon," Mako added.

"Don't be too surprised. Just because Amon is gone doesn't mean people unlearn what he's taught them. Do you think this is some underground equalist faction come back?" Tenzin asked.

"No, they wouldn't be working with benders." Lin said flatly. "But they wouldn't tell us who is their boss."

"Jinora," Asami said, "What about your conversation yesterday. Did you learn anything?"

"What is she talking about Jinora?"

Jinora explains about the letters from Mirai and how she wrote about her Grand Pa. She went on to explain that Mirai tried to heal him, but he died because he had a disease.

"Well, it's true", Korra states. "Healing can't fix everything. There are limitations to it, such as birth or genetic defects, extensive internal damage, and some forms of diseases. normally stuff caused by environmental problems . Katara told me stuff like chronic asthma due to pollution can be fixed but not something like cancer."

"What if Grand Pa is the boss that the guys are talking about," Jinora asks.

"Well, well, the guys we put in prison aren't talking, but they will be interrogated later on today. Mako, Bolin," Lin turned to address the brothers, "I need you to come with me. Bolin, you need to file a a missing person's report and Mako, you need to file a police report."

"But everything's already finished," Bolin said, not wanting to leave breakfast. However, the sharp looks from Lin and Mako made him not say anymore.

"Jinora," Lin said, adding another one to the group, "I need you - "

"And what do you need JInora for?" Pema sharply cut off Lin.

"Well, she knows Mirai and has those letters, we need her to come in for questioning."

"Absolutely not" Pema said sternly.

"Mom, it's okay…"

"I don't like the idea of you going down to the station," Pema said much more gently than when she has spoken to Lin.

"Well she's going to do a whole lot more when this goes to trial," Lin said matter of factly.

"Trial?"

"Of course, there's a kidnapping and assault. Plus, one side is claiming murder."

"You don't think she killed their boss do you?

Lin tried her best to not roll her eyes. "Of course I don't, but what I think doesn't matter. It's going to have to go to trial because it happened in NR. Unless we get a confession or there's enough evidence to prove otherwise. Now, Jinora, show me the letters."

Jinora's face flushed. "Umm, you can follow me."

In Jinora's room, Lin leaned against the wall arching her eyebrow as Jinora closed the door. "Something you need to tell me?"

"Are these letters...are they...are the contents going to be made public?"

Lin smirked. "Good stuff in there, eh?" Jinora flushed more. "I'll make sure that Mako and I are the only ones who go through them." Jinora cringed. "We won't tell your father or mother anything about what's in them, okay?" Lin put a reassuring hand on Jinora's shoulder.

"Okay, promise?"

"That good?"

"He'd kill me."

Lin raised and eyebrow. "You're having sex, secretly pregnant, or secretly married."

Jinora stood in stunned silence.

"You're a teenager. Who wasn't at your age?" Lin tried to stop laughing as Jinora's surprised expression, "Don't tell your father I said that."

Jinora smiled and handed the stack of letters to Lin. "I numbered them before I sorted them. The missing numbers contain nothing about her Grand Pa. The ones that have red corners, those are the ones that contain stuff about him being sick. There's this one," she said, pointing to an envelope that was marked both red and blue. "This one says she has a picture of her and grandpa that she keeps."

"We can search her apartment to find the picture."


	12. Chapter 12 - Discoveries

**Author's Note:** Hi, thanks for waiting patiently. I had developed a whole outline for this story. However, I realized that the details in the latter part were missing. As they were added, the story evolved. Then, the holidays ended and I ran out of time to write. I promise to keep it up. The updates won't come everyday though LOL.

**= = = = = Chapter 12, discoveries = = = = =**

Mako and Lin went to Mirai's apartment. "Well, you were dating her, where does she keep her pictures?"

"She's never put anything up," realizing they had more secrets between them than he first thought. Mako walked over to Mirai's bedroom and began searching while Lin checked the living room and kitchen.

"She keeps this place as sparse as an the Air Acolyte's dormitories," she said after two hours of searching. "I turned over everything twice. Did you find anything."

"No," Mako said, getting up from the floor having looked under her bed. Mako looked at the bookcase in her room. It was nearly ceiling height. _Nearly._ Mako dragged a chair over to the bookcase and reached his hand in the 6" gap between the ceiling and top of the case.

"Find anything?"

"Not - wait…" he pulled out a long box. "I never noticed it before."

"Based on where she hid it, it seems like she didn't want you to know."

Mako ignored it and opened the box. "It's like, a keepsake box." He rifled through the items, wishing he was alone to go through everything while wishing the situation was different and he didn't have to, that Mirai would tell him things. His secret, about his inferiority complex that fed into his inability to get over her age, that was out. His confession to his friends made it easier for him to deal with. Rather, it was a slap in the face, a wake up call to the fact it was never really about Mirai, but himself. With Mirai still in a coma from the beating she received, Mako wondered when she'd wake so he could tell her how he feels. He wondered if she would eventually tell him everything.

"Well, whaddaya got?"

"Just trinkets," he said carefully pulling things out and putting them on the bed. There was a lot more little things than he realized.

"A rock," Lin noted, rather unimpressed as she peered over Mako. "What's that?"

Mako carefully lifted out a small book. "Looks hand made."

"Really shoddy work if you ask me."

Mako carefully placed the box down to open up the little notebook. "There's writing," he said hesitantly.

"Read it." Lin demanded, sensing his hesitation.

"To the little water bender girl that sucks really bad at pai sho," he turned the page.

"Thanks for the gift. Here is my return gift to you."

"How to win friends and influence people…"

"If they don't like you, fuck 'em."

"P.S. Not literally."

"Grand Pa Lei Guang."

"Is that a squiggle?" Lin said, asking about the mark by the name.

"Who knows?" A few pages fell out. Mako bend over to pick it up.

"Lei Guang and me…"

"MAKO!" Lin called, wide eyed.

"What?" He flipped over the paper. His mouth fell open at what he saw.

-.-.-

"It all makes sense now," Mako said, still in a bit of a shock. "I don't understand the name change."

Lin took a sharp turn in her satomobile, rushing to get back before the interrogation started. "Well, it's obvious from Jinora's letters and the little paper notebook that neither did Mirai."

"I thought they looked familiar," Mako said, continuing the discussion as they climbed the steps to the station.

"They make look familiar to you, but the joined after your time."

"Yeah, but, I know these guys… or I thought I did."

"Well you got out, so it's not like they're going to mail you an itinerary. Now for my dead beat officers, their heads are going to roll for this oversight."

-.-.-

Lin kicked in the door to give the officers an earful. Mako pulled out _the book_. It was like a photo album of headshots and flipped through it slowly. After a few minutes he called out "Chief! Found them. Shoi-ming is Three Ring Ming. Most distinguishing feature are his shiney bald head? Really who writes these things? And his three fire nation rings "gifted" from the royal family. It has never been proven that they were stolen. Jin is a former equalist, which was already found out. And Harit is Hairy Hari, also known as the Jolly Green Giant. His most distinguishing feature is his...his hairiness." Mako rolled his eyes.

"So Shoi-ming grew his hair and lost the rings while Harit shaved his off?"

"In their defense, the hair makes them look completely different," he said.

"Well, it explains why you didn't know. They're transplants to New Republic. The people you know have always been from here. Well, no time for reminiscing about your past. We have questioning to do."

Lin walked in and Mako slapped the picture in front of the three. Shoi-ming snickered.

'What's so funny," Lin asked.

"Mako's face," Shoi-ming added. "You just realized who we all are. Now I bet you're wondering what your girl friend has to do with it."

"No, I've gotten that part figured out," Mako stated as Lin watched the others.

"So who told you?"

"I have evidence," Mako says, referring to the letters from Mirai that Jinora turned over.

"So what are we doing here then," Shoi-ming asked.

"Your girl friend is a murderer and a blood bender, yet we're the ones in jail," Harit added.

"All right, let me ask this a different way. Why was Lighting Bolt Zolt going as Lei Guang and what was he doing with the Northern Water Tribe?"

"And you call yourself a cop," Shoi-miing sniggered.

"Alright! That's enough. Get them out of my sight," she said to the two metal benders on the other side of the door.

Alone in the interrogation room, Mako leaned on the table, "We hadn't even started. Why did you cut it off."

"It's obvious they're not going to talk. They feel extremely justified in everything that they did. And because of that, they're going to make you go the long way to figure it out. It'll waste time, but it's a vain attempt that you understand their logic. In any event, They don't have to talk - and the longer it takes us to get what we need, the less impactful this all becomes." Mako nodded. "Look, Su used to do this to me. It gets you no where." Mako, unsure off what to say to that, nodded again. "But I did notice Jin. He wasn't saying anything, but he looked like he had something to share."

"So we interrogate him, alone?"

"Yes. But, Harit and Shoi-ming have worked together in the Triple Threats."

"After my time."

Lin nodded. "So Jin had to have come in afterwards. His loyalty to Zolt or the Triple Threats must not be as strong as the other two."

"So we need to find an angle and use that to make him talk."

"Mako, see what you can find on Jin. Report back to me tomorrow morning. I want this to be over with fast."

Mako righted himself and stood at attention, "Chief."

-.-.-

Mako made it back to Air Temple Island and found that Mirai still hadn't woken up. She "fine" compared to how she was when last night. Korra was doing her best to help ease the swelling in Mirai's face.

"You just have to give it time, Mako." She said reassuringly. "Remember when Tarrlok took me and I ran away from Amon? I was out for a night. She was beat up pretty bad. She's got a black eye and it's pretty swollen. Her ribs are broken. She wake up when she's ready."

Mako just nodded as he looked down at Mirai. He was a mixture of emotions: anger, grief, shame.

"Did you make a break in the case? Did Jinora's letters help?"

"Well, we found out Mirai's 'Grand Pa' in the letters to Jinora were actually Lightning Bolt Zolt."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well apparently Zolt died. He was sick with some disease."

"Oh, that must be Mirai's friend that she couldn't help cure."

Mako turned to Korra in surprise. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing, except that she became super sensitive to bending when she was trying to help a friend of hers get better. First it was help him with arthritis. Then it was try and fight some disease. But as you already know, healing can't fix everything. So he passed. She was devastated by it. But it was more so how did she become such a good healer than who her friend was."

Mako sat in the chair by Mirai's bed as Korra leaned on the dresser. "Yeah that's about as much as Jinora's letters say. It gives us a better sense of timing. I hadn't realized that Jinora and Mirai had known each other for so long."

"How far back do the letters go?"

"About two to three years ago. And that's just when they started writing letters."

"You know, Jinora feels really bad. She practically begged Mirai to come to NR since Mirai said she was travelling."

"Well, if it wasn't for Jinora, I never would've met her. So she shouldn't feel bad."

"Maybe you should tell her that," Korra said getting up to leave. "It looks like you have a lot of research to do. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"Thanks."

-.-.- The next day -.-.-

"So what did you find on Jin," Lin said, having come to Air Temple Island in the morning.

"Well he's a former equalist. Apparently he was pretty good at chi blocking, just not the fight."

"What's the point of that," Lin asked, hating to having think about how she lost her bending.

"I dunno, if a bender was stationary enough, he could chi block them. So maybe if they were tied up and wanted to talk," Mako guessed. "It says here that he was sent to infiltrate the Triple Threats. Which is how they found Zolt that night him, Bolin, and the others were taken."

"Then?"

"Then, Reiko issued that order that any current active Equalists would be banished from Republic City. Any known Equalist that doesn't submit to interrogation would also be banshied or warrants out for their arrest. So you know, the whole idea that if you don't submit to questioning, you're guilty by association...I'm taking it because he was higher up and was involved in the sting against the Triple Threats, he left with Zolt."

"But why would Zolt even want to be around Jin," Lin wondered.

"Maybe Jin felt bad? Maybe Zolt didn't know it was Jin?"

"And why did Zolt leave?"

"Probably because he was useless as a leader of the Triple Threats without his bending, which is when Viper took over. But that's speculation."

"And why the name change?"

"Maybe Jin knows," Mako shrugged.

"Right. Let's make sure we get a clear picture. I made sure to have the three of them in different cells far from each other. I'm having other officers interrogate them about Triple Threat things to throw them off. I want you to interrogate Jin and I'll watch from the double glass."

"Understood."

"So," Lin asked after a pause. "How's your girl?"

Mako shook his head.

"Well, let's just do our best. When she wakes up, hopefully we'll have some good news to give her."

-.-.-

Mako waited with Lin inside the observation room until Jin was brought to the interrogation side. He was calm and collected. The rage he saw earlier, when he found Mirai, was no where to be seen.

"Well, here goes," Mako said leaving one room for another.

"Well, I'm sure you know why you're here," Mako stated upon entering. Jin said nothing. "Let's get started." Mako sat. Taking a deep breath, he instantly decided to change his course of questioning. "Why don't you start with what happened eight years ago. Back with Amon, the equalists and Zolt."

"You want to start there," Jin asked, confused.

"Yeah," Mako simply stated.

"Fine. But I want something in return," Jin said, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"What's that," Mako asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"I want the warrant for my arrest taken off. I want protection from the Triple Threats. I want my life back."

"You know we can't give you what you had in the past."

"Then take off the warrant for my arrest and give me protection."

"Why do you need protection?"

"Give me protection or you can deal with getting info from Shoi-ming and Harit. But you know Harit is as dumb as the rocks he bends."

Mako paused, considering his option. "I'll be back." Mako got up from his chair, leaving Jin alone in the room. He went back to the observation room. "What do you think, Chief?"

"Well, it must be good if he's seeking protection. As an equalist, there is an outstanding warrant for his arrest, so we can have that removed." Lin paused. "Give him the protection. We'll figure out the details about it later, but we need him to talk."

Mako nodded and returned to the interrogation room.

"We'll take off the warrant for your arrest. We will give you protection against the Triple Threats. But, we want to know why."

Jin sighed.

"So, I want you to start by telling me why you want protection and then you can answer my original question - what happened to Zolt after Amon."

"They're related," Jin stated, taking Mako by surprise. "So you'll find out as I explain."

"Alright."

"Well, you know the story. You fought with the Avatar to defeat Amon. I was part of the equalists that were gathering benders. However, I'm not a good fighter." Mako raised his brow, clearly remembering how quickly he took away Kai's bending. "It's been 8 years _detective,_" he said sarcastically. "You should be smart enough to figure out people learn." Mako sat stoic. "Anyway, I was good at gathering intel, coming up with plans, infiltrating. Amon had me get close to Zolt."

"But you're not a bender."

"Right. So, I pretended to be a former fire bender who had his bending taken away from him by Amon. I started off working at a restaurant he frequented. We paid the staff good money to make a ruckus in the back. Saying crap like 'Oh no, are you okay?' and 'I can't believe Amon took your bending!' And that's how I met Zolt."

"You paid the staff," Mako asked, unbelieving.

"Threatened."

"Right."

"So, Zolt took me in. At first it was to get me to talk about my run in with Amon. Then he had me doing some errands here and there since I could no longer work at the power plant, which was my "real job." Hard times for a guy just trying to dream big, type of thing. Poor guy, having to work two jobs, now no bending. Came to Republic City to make it big and ended up with nothing and then a shell of who I was."

"And Zolt bought it."

"Sure did. I mean, I don't bend, so that part isn't hard to fake."

"Then what?"

"Then, Amon asked me for information on where Zolt would be, when, who would be with him. At that point I didn't know much about their planning meetings, but got wind of a big one. And gave that information to Amon."

"And that's when he captured Amon, this cronies, and my brother."

"And you know the rest. You botched the equalist rally."

Mako nodded, "So what happened to Zolt after all of that?"

"Well, he couldn't get his bending back. Because he's a known criminal, he was last on the list to get his bending back from the Avatar. Then Rieko decided that the bending of criminals should be earned back. That's when Korra and Reiko got in that fight about not using it as a tool to control people."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So Zolt got tired of waiting. Reiko decided to not listen to Korra. Zolt left."

"That's when Viper took over."

"Yeah, 1 year after everything with Amon, Zolt left, Viper gained control of the Triple Threats. Zole went back to the fire nation."

"So where do you, Harit, and Shoi-ming come in?"

"Well, Harit and Shoi-ming were loyal to him. They joined the Triple Threats, I'm assuming after you left. But they were loyal to Zolt. They didn't question him. They thought what he was doing was for the greater good."

"What?"

"Don't ask me. I don't question a man's loyalty. It's a bitter thing to play with." Jin looked at Mako knowingly, "You should understand."

Mako nodded. Their loyalty caused them to chase Mirai for a year and beat her senseless. "And you?"

"I felt bad. I helped to take away everything that made him who he is. And Zolt isn't a bad guy. I sorta felt like I betrayed my brother to help him, but in helping him I made him worse."

"And Zolt let you?"

"Oh….. no….. Zolt never knew I was part of the equalists."

"But we have records of you at the police station…"

"Yeah, _after_ I defected and left Republic City with Zolt. Of course others would turn me in. Who wants to be punished alone?"

"So that's why you want protection from the Triple Threats. You're the one who turned Zolt over to Amon. If you three get out of here, which you won't, then they'll know that you're an equalist. They'll know figure out that you were the one that betrayed Zolt. And like you said, you don't play with a man's loyalty."

Jin just Mako knowingly.

"Fine, I get it. So what happened in the fire nation," he stated, needing to know _everything_ that happened and how it led up to Mirai.

"Well, he couldn't live it down. His reputation precedes him you know. He was heckled and he hates that. He was pitied and he hates that even more. Then, he went to the earth kingdom again, but further than Republic City. But they heard too, and Zolt is pretty recognizable. So we all decided it might be best to change our looks. Harit shaved, Shoi-ming grew hair. Zolt….well...he unfortunately was losing his health. I guess from the stress and shock of it all. In the Earth Kingdom, he started going by Lei Guang."

"How did he come up with that name?"

""It means Lei means Thunder and Guang means Light. He couldn't let go of his past all together. So he became an old man. A regular non- bending guy. However, staying in the Earth Kingdom wasn't easy. News from Republic City travels fast. So it seemed we were outrunning the heckling and the pitying. Of course, before Korra got the ability to return people's bending, others who were "touched" by Amon came in search of healers. So, he decided to go to the Northern Water Tribe."

"What time line are we at now?"

"Three years after Amon. One post Amon for staying in Republic City."

"Two travelling to the Fire and Earth Kingdoms," Mako stated.

"Right. So he decides to settle in the Northern Water Tribe. They're so closed off. It's like what's happening elsewhere doesn't affect them. They like remaining separated from the other nations, even the South."

"Okay, so now you're in the Northern Water Tribe. Still as the fire bender whose bending was taken away. And Zolt as Lei Guang."

"Well it was around that time where Zolt started to get sick."

"Sick," Mako asked surprised.

"Arthritis here and there, he aged from the stress although he liked to not admit it. He started going to a clinic."

"Really," Mako said remembering the stubborn Zolt he used to work for.

"Yeah, surprised us all, but we figured he was just taking on his character well. It turns out he was really aging. Or rather, his age was catching up to him since he didn't have his bending."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Zolt liked to fight. Even though he was old, he liked showing off his power. Without his bending, there was nothing for him to really do. He became … well an old man. It took its toll after two years of hard travelling."

"Alright, so he starts going to clinics."

"That's where he met your girlfriend." Even Jin noticed Mako perk up. "She was a kid at the time. Fifteen, sixteen? She was all young, bright eyed, bushy tailed, and no curves." Mako's eyes narrowed threateningly. "She was a bit of a loner. Not many friends her age. Zolt took an immediate liking to her. Said she had no pretense. We all thought he was keeping her as a pet."

"Keeping her?"

"He'd invite her over for tea. Tea became Pai Sho games. Pai Sho became dinner. Zolt never liked water tribe food, but he ate what she cooked. Next thing you know, the guys are calling her an infestation, but he's always happy when she's around. Zolt said she made him feel like he had purpose."

"What?"

"Like I said, she didnn't have many friends. She was picked on sometimes, but she was just so…. good, that she didn't even realize it. So Zolt took it upon himself to mentor her."

"In what?"

"Reality? Life? Street smarts, I guess. How not to be taken advantage of. How to read people. Anyway, Zolt kept getting worse."

"Worse?"

"I told you his age was catching up to him. Well, turns out he had a disease that...what did she say? It didn't _manifest_ until his bending was taken away. His physical activity and his bending kept him healthy she said."

"She told you?"

"Well she worked at the clinic remember? She was just in training, but when she'd come over, she'd do healing sessions on Zolt. But after a check up to the clinic, the master healer told us that he was getting worse."

"He didn't tell Zolt."

"Come on, you were part of the Triple Threats. When does something exist to him that he didn't care for?"

Mako nodded. "So what happened."

"Flash forward. He get sick. He dies. Harit and Shoi-ming say it was the girl slowly killing him every day."

"But that makes no sense."

"If you saw that amount of money he left her in his will, it does."

"What?"

"He left her nearly everything he had left. Harit and Shoi-ming were pissed. They thought they'd get it, having been with him through everything. But instead, he leaves it to some kid still wet behind the ears. So they think the slowly killed him, and when he was at his weakest, she blood bent him to force him to sign over his money."

"And you?"

"Well sure I was angry too. I wanted some of that money, and I got nothing. But, considering I'm the reason why he lost his bending, I'm not really entitled to anything."

Mako arched a brow, "You're awfully introspective."

"Hindsight's a bitch."

"Fair enough. So when what happened?"

"Shoi-ming gets pissed, seeing that most of the money was given to your girlfriend. They basically drag her back, start questioning her. She freaks out. She starts crying and says there's nothing she could've done. They accuse her of killing him, she says she tried to save him. She starts talking about her healing and Harit thinks she's confessing how she killed him. So she runs and you know, only the guilty run."

Mako realized that's one of the "truths" that all of the Triads went by. The guilty run. The innocent stand. "She ran because you guys scared her."

"Isn't that what you call _speculation_?"

Mako glared, refusing to get into a semantic argument with Jin. "What's the time frame?"

"Three years after arriving in the north."

"So that's…

8 years ago Zolt lost his bending to Amon

7 years ago Zolt leaves for the Fire Nation, he spends the next 2 years there and in the Earth Kingdom.

5 years ago Zolt is in the North

2 years ago Zolt passes."

"Then we spend the next year chasing her all over."

"And she spent this past year her in New Republic City."

"And you just went along with chasing her and beating her," Mako said, slightly enraged that Jin seems so impassive about everything.

"Like I said before," Jin stated defensively, "You don't question a man's loyalty. Which is why I want protection in exchange for the explanation. And you _will give me_ protection. They'll kill me if they find out I was an equalist and the reason why Zolt lost his bending."

Mako stood in silence. "So what? You were going to go along with killing her?"

Jin screamed, "Zolt left her a ton of money. It was either focus on her getting or them finding out about me if we returned to Republic City!"

Enraged, Mako kicked over the chair as opposed to throwing Jin against the wall. Which he really, really wanted to do. "Where's the will."

"Shoi-ming burned it."

Mako felt exasperated. "Is there another copy?"

"How should I know."

"Right."

Lin entered the interrogation room. "Questioning is done for today. We've worked out the details of your demands. I'll explain everything." She righted the chair Mako had knocked over. "In exchange for your testimony against Harit and Shoi-ming, New Republic City formally agrees to offer you protection…"

Mako left while she explained everything. He was overwhelmed with the information. He hasn't realized that losing bending could cause someone illness. But, if he remembered correctly, Zolt was in the midst using lightning when his was taken away from him. Maybe that had something to do with it? But now he knew why Mirai was so hesitant to talk about her past. Why she refused to fight. She was scared she'd hurt someone. She was scared that maybe she had killed her "Grand Pa" unknowingly. This whole time she was suffering and he was concerned about his own ego. What people would've said if it was known that he was dating someone young, whether or not he was still relevant and important. Here, she was running for her life. This incredible bender traumatized by the death of a friend. He hoped she'd wake up soon so he could talk to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**= = = = = Chapter 13 = = = = =**

Mako returned late that evening to find Air Temple Island in an uproar. There was screaming and running. Mako immediately took the defensive, slinking to the closest covered corner for protection. Mako heard running and felt wind blasts.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Mako snuck a look from behind the pillar to see Tenzin and Kai chasing something. He started to run after them when he saw Pema running with a baby in her arms. Mako stopped, utterly confused.

"WOMAN GET BACK HERE!" He looked to find Varrick chasing Pema.

Mako went to start off again when he literally ran into Bolin.

"Bro, oh my gosh, am I glad to see you!"

Mako shook the cobwebs from his head. "Bolin? What the hell is going on?"

Bolin took off, "No time, must stop Varrick."

"BRO!"

"Run with me!"

Mako ran with him, confused, but it didn't' seem like they were under attack. "What is going on?" He saw Kai jumping on the roof tops of the island as Tenzin followed him. More inaudible screaming was heard.

Bolin was out of breath having chased everyone most of the evening. "Kai….proposed...Tenzin...angry...Pema...try...calm...baby...Varrick's...Jinora...hiding...Zhu Li….boobs….baby…."

"Wait what?" He said as they came to the wall where Kai and Tenzin took their chase vertically.

"Tenzin you get down here right now!" Pema said, cradling an infant to her chest, which Mako could only assume was Varrick.

"Woman would you give me my baby? My wife's boobs are spouting milk and she get mad at me when there's not someone on the other end suckling. ANd she gets even more mad when I try to do it!" Mako cringed at the thought as Varrick tried wrenching his baby from Pema's arm, but every time he got close, she would scurry to the other end of the wall, just out of his reach.

"TENZIN! UGH!" Unthinking, Pema handed Varrick the infant as she took off running as the chase continued on the roof top.

Bolin was panting. "You, Pema. Me, Varrick." And Bolin took off running with Varrick.

"Pema!" Mako called, chasing her. But he nearly ran into Ikki. "Oh...good, Ikki, what is going on?"

She beamed. Without taking a breath, she stated, "Zhu Li was finally cleared to move around after given birth to the twins. She wanted to visit Pema to say thanks. But Varrick heard that Mirai was here and wanted to give her an earful with the whole 'I paid you money and you didn't deliver.' But he interrupted a healing session with Korra. Varrick mentioned something about how Mirai looked like some beat up something or other. Korra got mad and chased him out. Meanwhile, mom has Kazuki while Zhu Li was nursing Koyuki. Meanwhile, Kai tried asking Dad for permission to marry Jinora. Daddy isn't ready for that and Kai made the mistake of saying that he and Jinora were planning on moving out of Air Temple Island. That made Daddy even more mad. Then he said 'Absolutely not!" And then Jinora started fighting with Dad about how she's an adult and she can't stop him. Then Dad was REALLY mad. LIke more mad than he is with Aunt Kaya and Uncle Bumi are visitng. So he starts chasing Kai and Jinora air bent Daddy and Daddy got EVEN MORE MAD! Then Jinora went running off, Daddy started doing after Kai, Kai started running, the mom took off with Kazuki when Zhu Li needed to nurse him. Then Varrick went after mom. Mom tried stopping Dad and Kai is running for his life."

Amazed at how quickly she told everything, in one breath no less, it took him a minute to process everything. "Okay, so where's everyone else?"

"Jinora locked herself in Mirai's room because daddy won't bother her there. Korra went somewhere with Asami. They might have left already. Bolin is here because Varrick is here and he tried to stop him from telling off Mirai. And you're here to go to bed in Mirai's room, again." Ikki smiled.

"Uh...right...Thanks." He patted Ikki on the shoulder and went to Mirai's room.

He walked in to find Jinora kneeling before Mirai's bed. Her head buried in her arms, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Obviously not hearing Mako come in, he called her name before placing his hand gently on her back.

"Oh Mako," she said wiping her tears. "Everything is messed up. Dad's furious."

"I heard," Mako said gently, unsure what to do or say.

Jinora looked down, dejected. "None of this would've happened if it weren't for me." Jinora hugged her knees to her chest. Mako sat on the floor with her.

"Yeah, you're right."

Jinora looked up, completely hurt and taken aback by Mako's words.

"Uh… I mean," he back pedaled quickly. "What I mean to say is," he sighed, resting his back on the edge of Mirai's bed. "I wouldn't have met Mirai if you hadn't convinced her to come, hadn't given her your ticket to the Masquerade Ball. I love her. I'm completely in love with her and I can't imagine being without her. And I have you to thank for that. We both do."

"But those men that were after her...when I read over the letters, it started to make sense. Why they were getting shorter. I thought her calling me "J" was just a cute nickname, but then she started calling me "Jinora" again." She was running from those men when I didn't hear from her, her "travelling," as she called it."

"Yeah," Mako confirmed, having read her letters. "So...you and Kai."

Jinora flushed immediately and froze, unsure of which aspect of Kai he was referring to: the content of the letters or the fiasco with her father.

"So he proposed?"

Jinora breathed a little sigh of relief. "He didn't propose. He was asking Dad for permission to propose."

"That's pretty big though," he tried to say cheerfully.

"It makes sense you guys would be so serious." Jinora blushed and Mako did a little too, as this time he was referencing the letters. "So, uh," he said fidgeting once more. "Your dad's not to happy."

"No, he thinks we're too young. But he thought I was too young to be an Air Bending Master. It took having to save Korra for him to realize I'm not a kid anymore." She paused, slightly bitter, she added, "He still sees me as a kid."

"Well, you're his first born. It's probably difficult for him to accept."

"I'm not a child anymore and I"m tried of him treating me like one. I'm 18…."

"Hey, I'm not saying that you're wrong. But, what I thought I knew at 18 is completely different at 26."

"And it'll be completely different when you're 50. You learn as you age, that's the whole point of life. You're not living if you're not learning from your experiences."

"You know, that's pretty insightful."

She glared at Mako playfully.

"Not having parents, you know, I wish that I had someone to worry about me. I mean, Bolin's all serious about Opal, and him being Godfather to Varrick and Zhu Li's twins, it has him even thinking about kids."

"I know I'm lucky in that aspect. I am, but...I want, I want freedom to choose my own path. I've always done things his way either because he was my father or I thought he knew everything. But now I realize he was keeping things from me."

"He was trying to protect you."

"I know, but he can't protect me from everything!"

"Hey!" Mako said, hands up as if surrendering.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm a woman! I've already lost-"

"Sex doesn't make you an adult!" Mako said quickly. He wasn't quite ready for Jinora to say the word _virginity._

"I wasn't talking about sex!"

They both stopped, completely embarrassed. Mako was completely afraid of what she was going to say.

"Look, don't...DON'T say anything to my dad."

"Okay."

"No, promise me on your love for Mirai."

"Alright," he said, very afraid of what she was going to say.

"I've already...I've…" she hesitated, regretting even having started down this path. "I was pregnant and I lost the baby. Kai and I, we want to be together. But the first time Kai even said anything like that, my dad overheard and later on he told me we were too young. Then…" she was crying again. "Then I got pregnant. Mirai...she confirmed it. And then I lost it. I lost my baby…" Jinora was sobbing now.

Mako quickly enveloped her in a hug. Unsure of what to do or say, he just held her. "Mirai, she helped me with the loss." Mako understood she didn't mean emotionally. "After everything she went through with her Grand Pa, I made her help me with the miscarriage. I know she was trying to force the pregnancy to take but I knew, I knew it was gone. After her Grand Pa...and then her trying to save my baby…"

Suddenly, it clicked. The night he found Mirai staggering around half alive on the street. The story that wasn't hers to tell. It was Jinora and her miscarriage. _Holy hog monkies._

"I know we're young. But we want to be with each other. We want to go through everything in life together. And we know there's no one else but each other...so why wait. Why wait when we can start the rest of our lives today." She pulled away, wiping her tears. "Please," she begged.

Mako nodded. "I fought with Mirai that night."

"Huh?"

"She wouldn't tell me what happened. I thought she wasn't telling me out of spite. I was so mad at her." Mako handed Jinora a tissue. "She's a good friend. She didn't say anything and I pressed her really hard." It was Jinora's turn to nod. "And I won't say anything either. Look, if your dad asks me about Kai, I'll try to convince him it's not a bad thing. But, I think your mom is on your side."

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped. It cracked open and Kai poked his head in. Jinora immediately lit up and Kai ran into the safety of her arms. "I told him," she whispered in his ear.

Kai kissed her reassuringly on her cheek. "That's good."

"So what happened with Tenzin," Mako asked as Kai didn't look like he was beat up or bleeding.

"Your mom was able to calm him down. But she's mad. She's making him sleep in the study. And I have to find somewhere else to stay."

"What," Jinora said horrified.

"Your dad is worried I'm …. umm… _defiling _you," he reddended. Jinora rolled her eyes. "Hey, if you look at it, I am. Well um… I mean…"

"I should go," Mako said, completely enveloped in awkwardness.

Kai shook his head. "I have to pack. I just came to tell Jinora."

"But where will you stay," she gripped on to his arm.

"I'll find some place."

"But you don't have money."

"I have enough."

"Hey," Mako said cutting in. "Why don't you stay at my place. I'm here all the time. Or you can stay at Mirai's."

"But when she…"

"When she wakes up, I'm having her move in with me...If he wants to that is. Or we'll move into her place. But I want to be with her."

Kai wanted to accept. He didn't have much money and finding a place this late at night would be hard.

Mako fished around in his pocket and pulled out a key. "Looks like it's my place," he said tossing it towards Kai. "Don't worry about it. Just keep it clean."

Kai nodded. "Thanks." Kai looked toward Jinora. "I have to go. I think it's best you don't see me off. I know you're mad with your dad. But he really just wants what's best for you. He has a lot of anger because he has a lot of love. Don't hold it against him too much." Jinora wanted to protest, but Kai quieted her with a light kiss on the lips. "If we have a daughter, I imagine myself to react the same way." He kissed her once more on the cheek, nose, and on her closed eye. He left the room.

Silence fell when there was another knock on the door. This time it was Varrick. "Oh, Jinora...I was looking for Mako." Jinora nodded and left. "What's got in her windpipe" he asked once Jinora was out of earshot. "Anyway, we're leaving. Ikki is taking us home. I just, uh, wanted to say I'm really sorry for what happened with Mirai. She looks like crap."

"Right, um. Thanks." Mako said, knowing that was a deeply sympathetic sounding as Varrick was going to get with anyone other than Zhu Li.

Varrick stepped closer to Mako and put a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, I hope she gets better soon. If someone had done anything like this to Zhu Li," his eyes grew dark. "Well, I'd kill 'em!" He said, in his upbeat Varrick attitude that he was known for.

Mako sat on Mirai's bed. He was completely exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl in bed beside her, like he normally would on any other day. He started to take off his clothes when there was a knock on the door. "Bro?"

"Bolin?"

"Oh, yeah, you're probably going to sleep."

"What is it?"

"No it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Bolin…"

"No, you need sleep. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Bolin…" Mako called his brother again. It was obvious Bolin wanted to talk about something important.

"No, sleep. You need it." Mako went to protest again. "Just call me when you're up okay?"

"Promise."

"I love you, bro."

"I love you too," he said back. Mako watched his brother leave before he collapsed in bed, still clothed, beside Mirai. He fell asleep instantly. He was so deep in sleep, he didn't feel Mirai moving her fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Sorry it's taken so long. Thanks for your patience. YAY HOLIDAY WEEKEND, i can write if i have time. LOL. THANK YOU FOR READING. Okay, so i originally intended to have this up over the weekend but as ambushed by surprises. LOL.

I know things have typos and grammar mistakes in them. I'm sorry. Again, I'm just trying to get the story out, I'll update it later.

**= = = = = Chapter 14 = = = = =**

Morning broke and Mako wakes and reluctantly leaves Mirai.

He leaned over the bed and kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love you Mirai," he whispers. He moves a stray hair from her face, "I promise I'll be back. I'll be here when you wake up." He kisses her on the lips before leaving.

On the streets of NR, he heads to work, but remembers his promise to Bolin. "Mako," Bolin exclaims excitedly upon seeing his brother.

"I'm sorry, bro." I have to go to work. On my way here, one of the guys told me Lin has been looking for me. I need to start working the case for the trial."

"Oh...yeah, right."

Mako saw Bolin was messing with his "stress rock." Concerned, Mako asks, "How about we meet up later on tonight, after work? Lets get dinner, I'll buy."

Finally Bolin smiled. "Okay! You pick me up here and we'll go from there."

-.-.- Later on that Day -.-.-

"Bolin," Mako says into the receiver, "I should be done in 2 hours…Yeah, I'll meet you there….No it's okay, I need to shower first anyway...yes I stink. _YES _you can work up a sweat doing deskwork. I...No...Look...ugh never mind. I'll just meet you there." Mako hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. _So annoying!_

At the end of the day, Mako went home to find Kai there. "Hey Kai."

"Oh, Mako," Kai says, cleaning the floors. "Hey, I'm sorry for putting you out like this." Kai gets up and walks over to Mako.

The two sit at the table, "Dude don't worry about it."

"But, I just want to be with Jinora. Being here, I realized I can't even afford to live on my own. How am I supposed to be a man?"

"Kai, your situation is different because you're an air nomad," Mako points out. "They don't do work for profit and they've always relied on the kindness of others."

"Yeah, but bending has given me something I've never had before." Kai looks Mako directly in the eye. "A family, people that care about me, someone to love. I want to do something with it," Kai clenched his fist. "I'm happy doing the work of an air bender. But, if I'm going to marry Jinora, it's not going to provide money and get them a home and food." Kai lets out a groan in frustration and puts his forehead on the table. "Would Jinora even be okay leaving the Air Nomads for paid work? Maybe we really are too young to marry."

Mako leaned on the table. "Look, if there's anything I've learned, you're never too young to fall in love. You're too young if you don't think about what you're doing and take responsibility for your actions. I doesn't see either Jinora or you like that sense. So as long as you keep talking about your feelings and what you want to do, the better it will be for you guys." Mako half laughs, "Maybe you could go into Pro Bending. You got skills. You'd be a great marketing commodity as could be the first air bending pro bender."

Kai looks at Mako with an expression that is unreadable.

"There are air bending rules in pro bending, but there haven't been any players." Mako gets up from the table. "Alright, I have to go."

"Right, I'll be out of here soon," Kai said guiltily.

"It's okay. Figure out what you're doing first, then have an action. Don't act without thought."

-.-.-

Freshly showered and changed, Mako and Bolin were seated at their table and ordered immediately. "So what's up?"

"Well, I got a letter from Opal," Bolin started.

"That's great! How is she doing? Oh good, good. Easy trip this time. Excited to be going back home."

"Great." An unnatural and awkward silence feel between the brothers. Mako wondered when Bolin would get to what he was really wanting to talk about. He didn't want to push him. The silence was only broken by the sound of them eating and Bolin bringing up nonsensical topics.

"So, Zaofu," Mako says, hoping to bring Bolin back on track.

"Oh yeah, she asked me to go."

"That's good. Are you going to go?"

"I'm not quite sure how to respond," he said, shoveling food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to explain.

"What do you mean? Why would you go?"

Bolin had not responded. In fact, he kept eating until he didn't have the excuse of food to keep him from answering. Mako continued to eat and not rush Bolin. Obviously, this was difficult for his brother.

"So um, I like her a lot."

"Right," said Mako, taking another bite.

"I mean a lot," Bolin rearranged the chopsticks he ate with.

'Yes, that's verrry obvious Bolin," Mako said teasingly.

"I want to marry her, but after seeing how young Kai and Jinor are and how crazy Tenzin got, and then seeing how _old_ Zhu Li and Varrick are, I mean, compared to them, I wonder what Opal would think. I'm afraid of getting turned down," he said in one breath.

Mako starts to laugh, but after seeing Bolin's hurt expressing, ended up pretending he was choking on food. Mako put the glass of water down after taking a sip. "I find it fu….ugh...ironic, I find it ironic that you and Kai are asking me for relationship advice when I've completely screwed up with Mirai. But look, if you love her, that's all that matters. She obviously cares about you."

"But," Bolin began to protest.

Mako held up his hand to silence his brother, as he was not done talking, "But no one will know her answer other than her."

"I want to ask her to marry me," Bolin said frankly. Mako smiled. He knew his brother was serious because he wasn't nervous "I want to ask her mom and dad for permission...but dude, did you see Tenzin?" Bolin laid his head on his the table.

"Honestly bro, I'd be more worried about her brothers than her parents." Bolin shot up with a look of panic. "Relax bro, don't second guess yourself." Bolin leans back in his chair. _Man he's all flopping around like a fish out of water. _ "When are you supposed to leave for Zaofu."

"I booked a ticket already. I leave tomorrow." Mako arched his brow in suspicion. "I bought the ticket as soon as I got her letter, but wasn't sure of if I would go or not."

"You gotta go, Bo."

"But, if I leave now, I think I'll miss Mirai's trial. I don't want to leave you when you need me."

Mako smiled, they loved each other - and always will as brothers. And no matter what was happening in their lives, they would always put each other first. "No, no. I've got a whole lot of support here. But, I'm going to be busy and you've got something really important to do. I'm just said I won't be able to help _you_."

Bolin shook his head, smiling. "No, you've got something important to do." He winked. "You see what I did there? I said what you said to me, but to you."

Mako smiled and they laughed. Nothing would ever break their bond.

-.-.- the next day -.-.-

Bolin is getting ready to leave for the train and Mako wants to see him off.

"You have work. It's okay. Go." Bolin tries to push Mako toward the door. Mako hesitates as he realizes he's going to miss a _huge_ event in Bolin's life. "I wouldn't be lying if I said all the changes that have been happening in our lives make me a little sad."

"It's just apart of growing up. We're brothers and will alway have each other. Even if we're not going to be together." Mako hugged Bolin one last time. "Good luck."

"You too."

-.-.-

At work, Lin informs Mako the needs him at the office. "At or _very_ near here," were her exact words.

'I need you here until the trial is over. We have to go over the detail before the trail and work out the plea agreement with Jin. His confession will grant him a pardon and protection."

Mako reviews the paperwork Lin has handed him. "So he wants to know if there's a way to keep his past as a former Equalist and the one responsible for turning in Zolt under wraps? "

"There isn't."

"And he wants ot know if there's a way to keep it from Harit and Shoi-ming …" Mako squinted at the documentation, "until the trial is over?"

"I know. IT's not going ot happen either. It involves all three of them and all three will be present. I'm assuming we will have to step up security during the trial. Harit may be slow in the head, but he's got physical abilities."

'Yeah, it's a good thing he's not a metal bender. I don't know how we'd restrain him."

"Well, now you know what you need to do. Work out the details for Jin with the others. We'll meet back to review the trial proceedings with the publicly assigned lawyer for Jin."

Hours passed, and day quickly turned into night. The office was quickly emptying out.

"Chief," Mako called.

Lin knew he was going to ask for something she wanted to say no to. He always called her Cheif when he did that.

"Can I continue to stay at Air Te-"

"No! I need you _here._ And don't forget, You're a part of this investigation to. You are in a relationship with the victim AND you found the evidence of her relationship with Zolt in her apartment. Boiln might even need to be called in as he was the first to go looking for Mirai. And maybe even Varrick, who noticed first, and Jinora, who was with you when you searched- they might even need to be called in."

"Is there a way to avoid Bolin being called in?"

Lin arched her brow. She knew something was up with Bolin and Opal, Su had even called to ask about it once. She didn't want to get involved. That wasn't her issue. "If Jin's testimony is enough for the council members and the jury to make a conviction, the no, there would be no need for anyone else to be called."

Exhausted, Mako sighed and looked out the window. _Its a half moon. _He thought, thinking of Mirai.

-.-.-

Nearly a week passes and the trial has finally come its end. Shoi-ming, Harit, and Jin are all found guilty of stalking, kidnapping and assault with intent to kill .They are sentenced and quickly taken into custody. Mako works with Lin to ensure Jin's bargain is executed properly.

It takes a few day to get everything squared away, but it was finally finished.

Exhausted, Mako puts his head on his desk - a momentary public display of weakness.

"Mako," Lin says, coming after seeing Jin leave with protective custody.

"Yes Chief?"

"It's well after midnight. You need to go home. This also came in from the Judge. Him and the council members agreed with what is to be done with Mirai." Lin hands Mako the sealed documentation.

"I don't understand," he asks as he takes it from Lin.

"It's not for you to understand. It's Mirai's and she can read it when she wakes. Now go home."

On the empty streets of Republic City, Mako wandered aimlessly. He was heading in the direction of home, but took a longer route as he was deciding on whether or not to go to Air Temple Island. He's arrived late before, but never this late. He was worried it might alarm the White Lotus or Tenzin, who was calmer, but still irritated with Kai. Mako didn't think it would be a good idea to go over there and hop in bed with Mirai in the early hours of the morning. _That would be of no help to Kai_, he thought.

_Huh. I must've missed the full moon_, he thought as he stopped at a street corner. Shrugging he continues to walk. _Ugh, that's right, I can't go home. I have to go to Mirai's place because Kai's in mine. _He turns around and head for her apartment.

After a bit of walking, he turns a corner. _Am I seeing things?_ He asks as he squints in the distance. Up head was a girl, judging by the clothes. Mako looks again and shrugs. _Could just be another person out on the street_, he thinks. It was a slight figure backlit by the street light. The way the dress swayed, _she_ seemed slimmer than Mirai, her hair seemed longer as well.

The figure in the distance doesn't move, which he became aware of as a detective. "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head.

He approached as she was in the direction he was already walking. "Um, do you need help? I am a cop."

The girl shook her head.

Mako pauses and walks forward again, then breaks into a run. _Mirai!_

She opens her arms as if to accept him, but he stops short. She lowers her arms, eyes wide in confusion and hurt.

He gently lifts his hand and slowly touches her cheek. Her eyes close as she leans into his palm, comforted by his warmth. Before she opens her eyes, his mouth is on hers in the gentlest of kisses.

"I don't understand, " he asks, but kisses her before she can respond.

"How did you," he asks as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her in closer, kissing her again, longer without stopping. Mirai pulls away and gasps for breath.

"You look different, he states as he plunges his tongue deeper into her mouth. He feels his body temperature rise. "Can I take you home?"

She nods.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** so i was flipping through the athleta catalog and saw a girl and thought "yeah, she could totally be mirai". i tw as the 2nd to last spread where it was the same model in various bathing suits for those of you who have a catalog. for those of you that don't, you can go to the athleta website and click the "looks we love" link on the left. or go to their facebook and click on their "exclusive preview: winter 2014 lookbook" album. i prefer looking at the catalog though.

anyway, on to the story. sorry it's taking so long. there is illness which means, while i'm home, i can finish this. also, the lack of vacations LOL.

**= = = = = Chapter 15 = = = = = **

Inside Mirai's apartment, they didn't speak. Mako escorts her in, closes the door, and visually takes her in.

_She's thinner_. He notices, now in the light of her apartment, as he steps closer. _Her dress is hanging off of her_. In the middle of her living room, he steps closer to her and kisses her as gently as before. Unsure of his intentions, Mirai stands there taking him in as she feels his hands slide up her body, to her shoulders, and slowly pulls down her dress. Fallen into a halo at her feet, Mako steps back, holding her finger tips in her hand. She steps away from him and turns towards the bedroom. _Her hair is longer_, he notices, following her, hypnotized by the gentle sway of her hair against the rhythm of her hips. He quickly removes his clothes as he follows her.

Mirai stops short of the bed as Mako picks her up in his arms and lays her on her bed. He hovers over her, taking her again. The sight of her, naked, underneath him, her hair spilling about her. In the silence, the breathe together until their breathing becomes one. Slowly, he lowers himself onto her and Mirai closes her eyes.

Mako buries his face in the groove of her neck and inhales the scent of her as he forcefully thrusts himself inside of her. She moans in shock, pain, and pleasure. It takes everything Mako has to not be overwhelmed by this moment. How long he's waited to feel her walls around him. He pulses inside of her but doesn't move.

Mirai lift her head and Mako pulls her hair from under her and spreads it over the pillow. Her eyes still closed, her face relaxed, Mako begins to move slowly. Before he even realizes it, he begins thrusting harder and deeper. Her hands rake his back as she moans louder. He silences her by plunging his tongue in her mouth, devouring her, hungry for me. His tongue laps every inch of her mouth into his as he grinds himself into her. Sloppily, Mako moves his mouth down her body and begins to bite and suck on her breast while his hand gropes the other. His other hand replaces his dick and he finger her. Mirai pulls on his hair as she screams his name.

His head moves lower and he abuses her clit with his tongue as his fingers explore inside her. His intensity increases and her body tightens. Mako knows she's close. He works harder and suddenly, her body goes limp, her taste changes, and her sex pools in his hand and mouth. Without hesitation, Mako makes his way back up her body and enters her once again. This time, he uses her for his pleasure and releases everything he has inside of her.

Completely spent, Mako collapses on top of her.

-.-.-

The next morning, Mako wakes to find that he's sleeping on his back and Mirai is nestled against his chest, looking at him.

"Umm," he shifts onto his side to be able to look at her. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, but you were snoring. I've never heard you snore before."

Mako flushed in embarrassment.

"It's cute. Your nose made this little popping noise," she said as she gently touched the tip of his nose. "I think you're getting sick because you've pushed yourself too hard."

Mako realized she was talking about the trial. "Wait…" he said, sitting up. "When did you…."

"Wake up?"

"Yeah."

Mirai sat up too, the sheet fell from her body and exposed her breasts. She acted naturally although she was naked, where before, she used to make sure she was covered. She seemed much more sure of herself in the two and a half weeks since her disappearance. "Well, Korra and I are water benders. She's the avatar and because of that she's a natural healer, and you know, I'm a healer as well."

Mako nodded, not finding her statement sufficient.

"The moon, Mako," she laughed. "The more the moon showed, the stronger she got. The stronger Korra got, the more effective her healing. The more effective her healing…"

"Oh, the faster you recovered."

"Yeah, and at some point I was able to work on myself while she was healing me."

"What?"

"I spent a lot of my energy healing myself and slept during the day."

"Wait, were you awake when I left for the trial?"

Mirai shrugs. "I've been out of it, so I don't even know what day it is. The night of the full moon I was able to walk around like normal, but I'm still in a lot of pain."

Mako's eyes widened in worry. He wasn't exactly gentle with Mirai last night. He had assumed that her walking around NR at night meant that she was fully recovered.

"It's okay," she placed a gentle hand on his cheek to comfort him. "There's only so much healing can do, the body has to do the rest. But again, I've been in pain for so long, i'm sort of used to it."

Mako sat quietly in bed for a bit before speaking. When Mirai got out to take a shower, he quickly said, "I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it's okay."

"No," he said, getting out of bed and reaching for her hand to stop her. Naked, the stood, Mako looking down at his hand holding hers.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for everything. Complaining you were too young, It wasn't that." Mirai stood quietly and listened. "I felt insecure, that I wasn't important enough, with Korra and Asami getting together…"

Mirai stepped closer and silenced him with a gentle kiss. "It's okay, I know."

"What?"

"I was unconscious, not deaf," she winked as she entered the shower. "Plus, Korra and Asami filled me in."

Mako stood there dumbfounded. _Had she heard everything everyone said around her?_ _She must have if she just said she wasn't deaf_. Mako showered with her, but still showed signs of confusion.

"It's okay Mako. Sometimes it's best to try and not analyze everything and just to go with it."

"You're really confident." Mako said, watching the change in Mirai. It was subtle, but her movements were more sure. Her speech was more direct. Mako watched her pull out a casual pants outfit, which was different from the dresses she usually wore.

"I've been in dresses for so long - getting naked…" Mirai stopped to roll her eyes. "Korra had to undress me before putting me into the reflection pool to heal me." Mirai sighed again. "It made more sense to strip me down rather than put me in the pool to be healed fully clothed. We were doing it every day. IT's just tedious to dunk me in water, bend the water out of everything."

"You look good."

"Thanks. Put some clothes on, we're going out." She said as Mako realized he had stood there naked, watching Mirai in wonder.

"Where are we going?"

"Air Temple Island. I'm sure they're wondering what happened last night." Mako made a face and Mirai rolled her eyes again. "If I found you, not what we did. Geeze Mako, are you okay?"

-.-.-

They arrived on Air Temple Island in time for lunch. Everyone, save Bolin, Varrick, and Zhu Li and their kids were there. Everyone was excited to see Mirai up and about, completely bright eyed, albeit thin. Jinora rushed to her side and the two embraced. Kai joined in the group hug. Mako thanked Korra for her help, to which she responded by punching his arm.

During the lunch, they inundated her with questions of how she was feeling and quickly turned to talk of the trial. Mako filled everyone in. Harit and Shoi Ming were turned over, Jin struck a deal and the details he could not give. As a detective, he couldn't casually tell people he was going into protective hiding at fear of his life for his testimony. They asked Mirai about Zolt or, as she knew him, Grand Pa. Some of the stories she told seemed like the firey Zolt was still somewhere inside of him, but only Mako could recognize those glimpses. It was bittersweet for Mirai to relive the memories even if they were clouded over by the two years she'd spent running and hiding. How scared, alone, and desperate she had been. How Jinora was her only touch point to anything good - then she found Mako. Which ended up a roller coaster of a relationship that was barely rooted due to his insecurities. How she was tortured and unconscious.

Jinora was the first to break the awkward silence that was starting to form. "I have an announcement," she said plainly, standing.

Everyone stopped and looked up at her. "Kai and I are going to leave Air Temple Island and move in together."

Mouths hung open in disbelief that Tenzin would allow such a thing. Mirai was the first to congratulate the two.

"That's great! Living with the one you love is an amazing gift," Korra said she she gripped Asami's hand.

"Although we're not officially engaged, I'm going to work to be able to afford a place together, to support Jinora so she can continue her work as an Air Bending Master."

"It doesn't matter if you're engaged or not," Asami said tenderly. "You love each other and that's all you need."

Kai blushed, "But I want to do this the right way...well, as right as we can get it, considering…" _Considering we got pregnant first, moved in second and will likely get married last, _he said to himself, but knew that Jinora and Mirai understood...well, and now Mako.

"Just got at your own pace, things will fall into place," Mirai added. "Jinora, you said that to me once." The two friends hugged each other.

"It's a shame Bolin isn't here," Korra said as she ate her lunch. "When is he coming back?"

"I don't know, I haven't even had a chance to write him."

"Oh," Asami interrupted. "Don't worry about it. I let him know what was going on. I called him to give him updates. He said he'd try to leave as soon as possible."

Mako looked at Asami dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Asami." Mirai said. "I'm sure Mako was worried about Bolin the whole time." Mirai placed her hand on top of Mako's..

"That settles it," Korra slammed her drink on the table. "When Bolin and Opal get back, we're going to have a party!"

The merriment was interrupted when Tenzin walked in with Lin. "Sorry to break-up the party kids, but I need to speak with Mirai." Mirai looked toward Mako confused. "Did you forget to give her the letter?"

Mako winced. "Sorry Chief," he apologized as Mirai followed Tenzin out.

"Rookie," Lin huffed following Mirai.

Inside Tenzin's office, Lin went straight to the point. "The money that was left to you is basically gang money. We have to suspend your…"inheritance" of it pending investigation."

"I don't understand," Mirai started.

"We want to make sure if the money is clean. If not, it goes to where it should."

"Is that even legal," Tenzin asked. "Zolt already left the Triple Threats. He wasn't collecting any money after he was removed as leader. That money is his, isn't it?"

"It's due diligence," Lin explained.

"You guys can have the money. I've always said I didn't want it."

Lin was about to say that Republic City would gladly take the money from her as she's already discussed this option with Tenizn. However, Tenzin interjected before Lin could speak. "That is your money left to you by someone who cared for you." Tenzin knew that Mirai didn't have any family. "You should take it and save it for your future. Donate it if you want, but I think it's wise if you plan ahead. Up until this point, you've been living paycheck to paycheck. You need to start thinking about your future."

Mirai looked at him warmly. It was a long time since someone spoke to her like that. Lin, on the other hand, wanted to gag.

"There is another item to discuss," she added. "The President wants you in the South Pole learning from Katara."

"What?" Tenzin said in shock. "What does my mother have to do with this."

"Mirai has unprecedented water bending abilities. No one, beyond the Avatar and your mother has been as good as she is. She _needs_ training if she's capable of bending the water out of people."

"What?!" Tenzin said in disbelief.

"It's true. I don't know the limits of my capabilities and I can't control them," Mirai said, as she stared at her feet .Ashamed to make eye contact. "I explained it to Korra, but there's a certain point where blood and water blend together. There's a certain point at which healing can become manipulation - where I can't see the difference between my own water and the water in the air. I can dehydrate myself without thinking." Tenzin stared in shock. He had heard, of course, the extent of her abilities but never realized how intense they were. Mirai looked directly at Lin, "I'll go."

"You are to leave immediately. In the mean time, your funds will be seized and released to you upon it being deemed clean."

"How long will I be gone?"

"Until Katara says you can control yourself. Months maybe?"

"When do I leave?"

"Immediately, but the President considers you a threat to public safety. Should Triple Threat or anyone else try to retaliate, and should you decide to get in a fight this time - who knows what you will do to the others around you."

"Lin, I hardly think that she's capable of - "

Mirai interrupted Tenzin by placing her hand on his arm, "No, they're right. If anyone tried to harm Jinora, I would fight for her safety. I just don't fight for my own. It's okay, I want to learn. I should learn."

"But you just woke up," Tenzin said, concerned for her physical and emotional health.

"I'll be okay."

"I can give you two days to get ready."

Tenzin realized there was nothing he could do. He worried for Jinora and her transition of moving out and being without her best friend. He also worried about the lack of a chaperone or a voice of reason, but that was a different argument all together. "And how are you going to transport her?"

"I'll take her," Korra said, walking in.

"This was supposed to be a private conversation," Lin said irritated.

Korra shrugged walking in., "Since when do I listen to you," she winked. Korra put her arm around Mirai, "I can take her. I want to see my parents and Katara."

"Fine, do what you want," she said flatly. Mirai was a bit overwhelmed and moved to protest, but was cut off again.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow then," Korra said excitedly.

"What?"

Everyone turned around and saw Mako standing stunned in the entrance confused. Behind him was Bolin, "Oooh, are we doing lunch in here too?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I promise I am working on this story. Actually I was toying with the idea of a hot steamy love triangle, but decided that maybe that might ruin the whole Mako + Mirai thing. But I may write another story with it =)

To be honest – the story is pretty much ending. I don't know what else to add to it – other than the expected. If you have any recommendations/suggestions, I'm completely open to it.

Oh and the universe sorta is mad at me. I'm sitting at the dealership getting a tire replaced right now LOL.

Chapter 16

The celebration ended shortly after. Mako, Bolin, Opal and Mirai were walking through NR. Bolin and Mirai were exchanging questions to one another like long lost friends.

"Congrats," Mako said to Opal as they walked behind the other two.

"Thanks," Opal smiled, tucking her hair behind her hear.

"Did you realize what he was doing?"

Opal said no, but nodded yes with a wink. Quietly she added, "I had a feeling it would happen one day, just not when."

"How did your family react?"

Opal giggled. "Actually, Bolin asked my parents for permission. Then my brothers burst in and gave him the third degree. I had wondered why Bolin was acting weird, and then it all made sense once he proposed. Did you know?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah."

"Well you are brothers."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

Opal placed a reassuring hand on Mako's arm. "Don't worry about it. Bolin knew you were busy with the trial and with Mirai. It would've made it more obvious if you went with him. It worked out the way it did for a reason."

Mako nodded again.

"So um….where exactly are we going," Opal asked a bit louder for Bolin to hear.

"My place," Mirai answered. "Since you guys came late, I'm going to make you lunch so we can spend more time together. I'll pack while you eat."

"What? You're not going to eat?"

"I already ate," Mirai laughed as she reached for Mako's hand.

Inside her apartment, Mirai and Opal set to cooking while the brothers watched patiently from the couch. Idle chit chat was made.

"All set. Bolin, why don't you come in and have lunch with Opal." Mirai walked pass Bolin on her way to her room. "Make yourself at home while I get started packing."

Bolin and Opal watched Mirai disappear into her room and Mako follow shortly after.

"I don't understand why you have to leave right away," they heard Mako from Mirai's room. Bolin and Opal laughed awkwardly, torn between wanting to hear what was going on and not wanting to eaves drop. They started talking about their living arrangements and wedding ideas.

Inside Mirai's room, Mako stood in front of Mirai's closet, blocking her way. "It's better to just get it over with."

"But, I just got you back," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his back, "I know." She rubbed her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. She had missed this scent. While she was _out of it_, as she called it, she imagined that she vividly remembered Mako's scent. But having been with him while awake – it was completely different. "I _want_ to be with you, but it was bound to happen inevitably."

Mako sighed. He wanted to fight, but these were orders from the President and the Council. He knew he couldn't go against them. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Hopefully not long. But I'm guessing at least a month."

Mako gently cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers. She knew this move, it was Mako's way of asking if he could kiss her…but not just a kiss. Meelo caught them kissing and said it looked like Mako was eating her face. While the memory was fun to talk about – Mirai knew what would follow when he gently brushed his mouth against hers. She parted her lips, offering herself to him.

"COUGH COUGH COUGH."

"Bolin, stop it!"

"COUGH COUGH."

Mako sighed. "He's not even making it sound like a cough. He's literally just saying 'cough.'"

Mirai laughed.

"We should go out before he comes in," he said as he led Mirai out of her room by her hand.

"You know, you were in there for a while, and it got awkward, and we ran out of food, and then… you guys got really quiet and you know…."

"Bolin," Opal admonished, "they knew we were here."

"Yeah, well you know…"

Opal rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but we do have to be going. We rushed over to Air Temple Island as soon as we got back. We have a lot of unpacking to do."

"It's okay," Mirai said moving to clean up the table.

"No, Bolin and I can cl-" Opal looked where Bolin was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. "I guess he's off with Mako? I love him, but I think Mako spoiled him a bit too much."

"Don't worry about it. Just bring in the dishes, I'll clean them later."

Opal turned to Mirai. "It's really good to have you back."

Mirai smiled. "Take care of him while I'm gone."

"Of course."

"And Jinora." Mirai added after a pause.

Opal's eyes lit up, "I can't believe they're doing it!"

"I know," Mirai leaned in whispering. "I thought Tenzin would've killed Kai."

"Well, it'll be good. He's learning to let go and she can grow up. We can talk wedding stuff….Oh," Opal bit her lip. "You probably would rather do that with her, right?"

"Opal, don't be silly. It would be really weird if we were all engaged around the same time. Plus, it doesn't bother me in the least...although I think their timeline is going to be longer than yours," Mirai added. Not wanting to mention the money struggles that the young couple would have with Kai being an orphan with no job and Jinora being an Air Bending Master.

"Yeah, Bolin's in kind of a rush. It surprised me."

"Ooooopaaallll….."

"Oh right," she turned to her fiancé's voice. "We're supposed to be leaving."

-.-.-

There was a scurry of events in the next few days. Mirai and Korra prepared to leave. Jinora and Kai were moving out. Asami was working with Varrick on new tech. And Mako was called in to work on an investigation. The gang saw little of one another and departed without much fanfare.

"I can't believe they gave you a sky bison."

"Hrm?" Korra called.

"Tenzin just let you have one."

"Oh, this is mine. When I lost my memory, I ended up in the fire nation and the Fire Sages presented me with a bison so I could get back to Republic City. Tenzin has been kind enough to take care of him for me."

"Huh…But you rarely use this guy, right?"

"Yeah. I have Naga, Asami's air ships, the Navy…"

"The Navy?"

"General Iroh is a friend of mine."

"Being the Avatar must be fun. Everyone gives you stuff and everyone likes you."

Korra laughed a hearty laugh. "No, oh no. I wasn't liked at all when I first came to Republic City."

"What?"

"I got in some trouble with Naga, pissed off Chief Bei Fong. Mako could care less for me, but Bolin, he was the nicest."

"What was Mako like back then?"

"Oh…he was sooooo hot." Korra cringed immediately after she said it – realizing that she, Asami, _and_ Mirai have all had a relationship with Mako.

"It's okay," Mirai laughed it off. "You guys know a different side of him than I do. All the major battles you guys fought together – I'm just there after all of that. But you guys, I'm envious. You know parts of each other that I don't."

Korra looked back and saw the softness in Mirai's eyes. That gentleness was overwhelming at times. There wasn't a bad bone in her body – but she was just someone you wanted to protect. Not that she was innocent or naive, but that she was just that _good_. _And the funny part – that type of personality normally annoys me, but not with her. I wonder if this is what it's like to have a little sister?_

"Well, Mako was like…_the_ hot pro bender. I mean – I guess people thought other pro-benders were hot. But Mako was like – more realistic. He was quiet and brooding and confident. He drove you mad but it made you want to bust down his walls. He was always serious. And he could be really dry at times…because he took things so seriously."

"How so?"

"Well, there was one time that Asami kissed Mako while I was dating him – and he didn't quite know what to do, so he got really awkward. Oh, and I heard that during the evacuation of Ba Sing Sei, he just read off of the evacuation manual."

"What?"

"Yeah – they're announcing that everyone needs to evacuate and he starts reading from the manual."

The two laughed.

"Mako seems so different though." Mirai said, resting her head as she leaned over the saddle.

"How so?"

"Well, sometimes he seems so insecure."

"Yeah. Asami and I have talked a lot about it. But it wasn't until recently that I've realized that maybe it's because he was always being needed in do-or-die situations. Whether it was having to help raise Bolin, needing to make money to live, fighting against big bads like Amon, Unalaq, Kuvira…Now, we all sort of get to be normal people. The world has settled into peace again. And sometimes – "

"It's that whole soldier mentality, isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"Soldiers sometimes are so used to fighting, that when the fighting is done, they don't know what to do with themselves. It's like their purpose has gone."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good description. But, you know, Mako's grown a lot since he's been with you."

"You think?"

Korra nodded from the perch on her bison's head. "You give him purpose again."

Mirai smiled despite herself. She knew that Mako loved her, sometimes she wondered how much. It was nice to hear it from other people. She had forgotten what it was like to be around so many people, too. She felt like she had a home again.

-.-.-

The girls ended up changing shifts to fly to the South Pole and got to know each other quite well. They joked about Mako being the pass-around. They talked about Korra's relationship with Asami. How the reception was mixed and people attributed Korra to being the male as she was male in her past life.

"Oh, we're here!" Korra interrupted excitedly.

"Already?"

"Yes! I haven't been here in forever!"

"You grew up here right?"

"Yep! The White Lotus set up camp here once they found me. That way I could be home and still train as the avatar." The bison did an arc around the base and Mirai peeked over to watch the guards call to one another.

"Will your parents be here?"

"My mom, most likely. My dad's the Chief, so I'm not sure what his schedule is. I wouldn't be surprised if he was here though."

Korra was right – both her parents were there and ran up to hug her. "Oh, where are my manners," Korra's mother said. "You must be Mirai. We've bene waiting for you."

Mirai smiled timidly, she was always cautious around new people.

"You are strong," an old, strong voice said from beyond the parents. Each word was punctuated by a pause. "I can feel your power even from here."

Korra and her parents parted to reveal Katara.

Mirai bowed. "Hello Katara."

Katara just stood and smiled as she appraised the young water bender. "It will be my pleasure to train you." And with that, Katara turned to go back toward her home.

Mirai looked to Korra unsure of what to do next.

"Here, everyone's family. That means just follow her."

Mirai became nervous the closer they got to Katara's house.

Suddenly, Katara stopped, "It is subtle, but I can feel the water in the air shifting. You're nervous aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…."

Katara looked over her shoulder and smiled. "You are very strong indeed. You might even be stronger than me."

"Whoa," Korra said in astonishment.

"It'll be fine," Korra's father placed his hand on Mirai's shoulder. "Let's go in and have some food. You must be hungry from your travels. We can all talk, get to know each other and get things settled."

When Mirai looked back to where they were walking, she saw Korra's mother standing at the door. "Welcome to the South Pole, Mirai. We're so happy to have you here."


End file.
